My Place
by pikajow
Summary: After a relationship passes and the wedding called off, Cloud is left depressed. Tifa decides to take him out, and model Sephiroth takes an interest in the blonde. Only problem? Cloud isn't gay.
1. Chapter 1

**_My Place_**

Summary: After a relationship passes and the wedding called off, Cloud is left depressed. Tifa decides to take him out, and model Sephiroth takes an interest in the blonde. Only problem? Cloud isn't gay.

Final Fantasy 7 Fanfiction

Author's note: Cause I can.

Chapter 1

To say he lost would have been right. The game was fair, and being a child was not a grown ups job. He could have just stayed silent and dealt with his fate, but he had never been one to roll over and die. After all, being fair didn't exist in the world of grown ups.

"You cheated." Tifa flared at the accusation, already knowing she had won fair and square. Mario Kart wasn't something somebody could just cheat at and win. It was a damn video game that she finally won after three years. She was not going to let Cloud escape on this one.

"I did not! I didn't even touch you!" Cloud didn't reply, putting down his remote control and sticking his nose in the air.

"You thought about it." Tifa exploded, hitting Cloud with the remote. Cloud yelped, scooting away before nursing his bruised head. Tifa sighed as she put down the remote, the long time goal finally achieved. Cloud threw his remote at her but she caught it, Cloud wincing when she mocked the movements of throwing it. She chuckled before putting the remotes away, standing up to look for the remote to turn the TV off.

"You're like a child. I won fair and square," Tifa argued, Cloud rolling his eyes as he got up to help as well. He found it first, turning the TV off with a small sigh. He wanted to do something else, his body jittery with nerves from the neck to neck race. He didn't tell Tifa though, knowing she would try to get him out. The last thing he wanted to do was socialize.

A black serpent creeped up into his mind, it's small hiss making his entire body weak.

 _"You'll only get hurt,"_ the serpent hissed, Cloud frowning as he sat down on the couch. That serpent was his depression. It always found a way to bum his mood, to make his happiest moments tearful regrets. He hated it so much because of that, hated it beyond all things. The only problem was that it wouldn't go away.

Tifa looked to him with a raised eyebrow, her own lips pulling down into a frown when she saw Cloud's far away look. Cloud dropped the remote, the serpent hissing into his ear.

 _"She's going to yell at you. Yell at you because you're worth nothing."_ Cloud felt his entire mood crash, running a hand through his hair as he tried to sooth away those thoughts. You couldn't kill a serpent with kind words.

"Cloud, I was thinking of going to a new club with a friend. Want to come?" Cloud, the one before this depression would have jumped at the invitation. The one now could only cringe at the thought of being stuck in a place like that. All he wanted to do was sit at home and think over everything. Find a reason to make the serpent go away. To make everybody go away so he could be alone.

"No. I think I'll stay home."

Silence reigned.

Cloud yelped when he was hit on the head, Tifa frowning as she stared him down. Cloud was about to yell at her to stop hitting him, but her words cut straight through his thoughts.

"Cloud, she may have broken you, but I will put you back together." Cloud slowly got to his feet, rubbing his sore head. He still didn't want to go, but he felt a lecture coming on and he didn't have the mental energy for it.

"Fine I'll go."

The last thing he wanted to hear about was his failed attempt at getting a wife. It was horrible enough finding her with his father. The fucking dead beat who only came back to smash his fiancé.

Cloud went to his room to get dressed, frowning when he realized Tifa had followed him there. Cloud stopped at his doorway, facing Tifa who merely gave him a smile.

"What are you doing?" He asked, Tifa pointing at his closet with a broad smile.

"I'm gonna come in with you. Make sure you don't just lay down." Cloud rolled his eyes, letting her in. They had been childhood friends since birth, and they had seen each other naked a thousand times because of it. If anything, Tifa was like an annoying older brother to him.

"Wear something that's not black." Cloud would have laughed since most of his clothes were black, but instead he opened the door for her to see herself. She frowned at first, but stood up and started to look through his closet. Cloud didn't think she could actually find anything that wasn't black so sat on his bed, watching her get frustrated as she looked through his wardrobe.

"Ah! Here we go!" Cloud sat up alert, frightened of what she could have possibly found in his closet that wasn't black. Tifa turned around, presenting a baby blue shirt. Cloud didn't even know that had been in there, or that it existed for that matter. He got up and looked into his closet, wondering if any other clothing from hell was in there.

"You can wear this with black skinny jeans and those cute white and red shoes we bought last year." Cloud's sweat dropped, turning around to try and escape. Tifa closed him in, an almost crazy look in her eyes.

"You will put this on and come with me." Cloud wondered why she wouldn't just let him waddle in his depression, but he knew from that look that she would drag him there if possible. Cloud took the shirt, grumbling as he started to strip. He put on the shirt and his only pair of dark skinny jeans, digging into the back of his closet for the shoes. When he couldn't find them, Tifa looked for him.

"I look like a fairy," he commented, Tifa ignoring him as she looked for the shoes. Cloud sighed, sitting down on his bed and flopping down. He closed his eyes, hoping that she would just leave him be.

 _"She hates you."_

Cloud frowned, knowing it wasn't true.

 _"Is it?"_

"Found them!" Cloud sat up, Tifa presenting him the shoes he hardly ever wore. They were the new Jordan's back then, and Cloud wanted them so bad Tifa helped pitch in to get them for him. They were all red with white stripes on the foot and the ankle area, the red a blood red he loved. Now he only resented them. He put them on anyway though, Tifa grabbing his wallet and phone and pushing them into his hands.

"We're gonna have so much fun!" She exclaimed, Cloud not entirely sure it would be all fun and games for him. Tifa got ready with the dress she had stuffed into her purse, the small red thing barely keeping her boobs in. She put on black heels, straightening her hair and doing Cloud's hair. His spikes protested, the gel only making them clump together. Tifa worked with it, pushing his spikes on the side of his head down so it looked like he had a mohawk. He looked like a fairy.

"You are a fairy," Tifa combated, Cloud rolling his eyes. She thought she was so funny.

They left and took his car, a cheap thing he bought since only two people fit on fenrir. He could just take it though and make his escape when Tifa got drunk. He thought against it though, already knowing she wouldn't let him out of her sights.

"I was going to take you to my bar, but I want a day off." Cloud smiled a little bit at that, the two stopping at Tifa's friends house. Yuffie came running out, skipping to a stop at the car door. She got in, instantly yapping Tifa's ear off. Cloud ignored her and she ignored him. It was easier for them that way.

Yuffie had been his ex fiancé's maid of honor, and to say she hated Cloud was an understatement. For Tifa's sake though, they pretended to get along.

"So is your friend the designated driver?" Yuffie asked, Tifa nodding as she looked to Cloud who feigned indifference.

"He doesn't drink." Cloud actually did drink, but when he became depressed Tifa took away all of his alcohol rights when he nearly sent himself to the hospital. Because he had nothing else to pour himself into, he poured himself into alcohol. He was satisfied with that, but being a drunk wasn't on Tifa's list for his future. Cloud normally wouldn't care, but he trusted Tifa more than anything. When she gave him advice, he listened. After all, she was the only one who didn't reject him and his depression.

He was thankful for that.

"Cloud, tell me when you want to leave," Tifa told him, knowing she could only push his socializing so far before he broke down. Cloud nodded, Yuffie whining about how she didn't want to leave early over his bullshit. Cloud ignored her, already knowing she was a bitch from the start. He stopped in the front of the club that had just been built, having already known from the start where Tifa had wanted to go. He wanted to come here for the longest as well.

He got out of the car, his heart sinking at the sight of the line. A particular person cheered him up though. Tifa whined about the line and how they weren't going to be able to go in till the morning, but Cloud was determined to get in right then.

He went straight up to the bouncer, a six foot five man who screamed murder. Cloud kept his face straight when Barret looked to him, some guys in the front rolling their eyes.

"Hey Cloudy boy!" Cloud gasped when he was pulled into a chest cavity crushing hug, Barret letting him go after a short few seconds. Cloud wheezed for a second, Barret hitting his back.

"Come on in kid!" Barret unlatched the rope, Cloud punching his old friend as Tifa and Yuffie slinked in and took the bracelets Barret offered for alcohol.

"Careful with the bear hug, people are breakable." Barret laughed loudly as Cloud went in, the guys in the front gaping in utter shock. Their bafflement was blocked off by the latched rope, Barret becoming the wall of stone he was. Cloud put on his bracelet even though he wasn't going to drink, the small hallway almost soundproofed.

The hallway led to the bathrooms and the club floor, Cloud walking past the wall of people having to use the bathroom and entering the double doors to the club floor. The music hit him hard, his ears going numb for a second as a ring replaced all sound. Cloud blinked, looking around the dancing bodies. Sound slowly bled back, Cloud shaking his head as he went to the bar.

He was stopped by Tifa, Yuffie seeming to have abandoned her for some reason. Tifa pushed through the crowd of bodies, acting like they were nothing but water. They got to the bar after a long second, Tifa slamming her hand on the counter when they finally got there.

"Finally!" She yelled, the bartender coming over. They probably would have been ignored if it weren't for her tits. Cloud didn't hear what she ordered, looking away to the wave of bodies. There usually weren't this much people on the floor at other clubs, but it was probably because the club just opened.

 _"You don't belong here."_

"Cloud!" Cloud looked over to Tifa, a cup of club soda offered to him. He took it, holding it with a frown. He took a sip, putting down his cup with a frown. He looked around when he felt he was being watched, his hand twitching for his sword. He hadn't used it since his mercenary days, but since most monsters were dying out he went into an early retirement. How long has it been?

"Try this!" Cloud looked to Tifa, taking a red drink she gave him. He could smell the alcohol from here, Cloud taking it with a frown. He sipped it, his body shivering slightly at the bittersweet taste. He chugged it, Tifa yelling at him and slapping his arm.

"I said try!" she yelled, Cloud smiling softly as his body thrummed softly with alcohol. He had really missed that feeling. Tifa offered him no more, Cloud listening as she talked about nonsense the more she drank. He smiled when she punched a guy that touched her butt, Cloud thinking of the old days. He wished he could be drunk right now. He froze when he felt somebody behind him, looking over his shoulder. A tall red head stood there, his body clad in a professional uniform.

What had he done to attract such attention?

"Come with me." Cloud slapped away the guy's hand when he grabbed him, getting up from his leaned position and leveling the guy with a frown. Tifa noticed the change in the atmosphere quickly, touching a hand to his arm as she sobered up. The guy frowned, his mind thinking of how difficult this might get. Another guy came up, his black hair slicked back. A red dot sat on his forehead, showing his wutaian blood. Not that his face couldn't say enough.

"Our boss wants to see you. You're not in trouble." Tifa smiled, suddenly excited.

"The owner!" Tifa exclaimed, the black haired man nodding. Tifa grabbed Cloud's arm tightly, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Go Cloud! It's not everyday you meet the owner of a club!" She basically dragged Cloud as they followed the two men, her grip tight enough to bruise. Cloud wondered if she knew this could be a trap, not that he worried he couldn't fend them off. But the last thing he wanted was to be stuck in an uneven fight. The two men led them up towards the VIP section, Tifa looking around with wide eyes of disbelief. She almost started screaming when she saw model's everywhere, her eyes looking over the richest people in the world. They were mostly male which only seemed to excite her further.

The two men stopped by a separate section, an oval couch set there. One man sat there, his features something Cloud recognized on the spot. The man stood once his eyes rested on Cloud, Cloud having to crane his neck to look up at the man.

Sephiroth.

He was the most well known model around the world, also an ex soldier of the war, and the son of the famous scientist Hojo. Hojo was famous for finding a cure for cancer, and was rumored to be the richest man in the world because of it. Nobody knew how he made such a handsome son though. Hojo himself was hideous.

Tifa almost fainted at the sight of Sephiroth, Cloud grabbing her when she nearly fell. One of the two men led her to the couch, sitting her down as she fought to breathe. Cloud frowned, wondering why she had such a reaction.

He didn't find Sephiroth all that attractive.

"Follow me." Cloud almost jumped back when Sephiroth grabbed his arm, making him follow him to a sound proofed room. Cloud's ears rung after the loud music faded away, his eyes locked on Sephiroth who walked over to an oval couch that sat in the room.

"Sit with me." Cloud frowned, looking behind himself to the closed door.

"I don't bite." Cloud looked back to Sephiroth, wondering how long this would take. He walked over and sat across from Sephiroth, Sephiroth sitting back and looking him over with lidded eyes.

"Is there a reason you called me up here?" Cloud asked, not wanting to stay here long. Sephiroth smirked; spreading his legs open a little.

"What is your name?" Cloud narrowed his eyes, wanting to just leave and not speak. He wondered if Tifa would be okay out there by herself, but Cloud knew she would be. Drunk or not, she had one hell of a punch.

"Cloud. Can I go now?" Sephiroth tilted his head, his smirk kicking up slightly for just a few seconds.

"What would you say if I said I found you attractive?" Cloud raised both eyebrows, for a second suddenly flattered. With all his crazy hair? Not even his fiancé liked his hair.

 _"Ex fiancé, the slut"_

Cloud felt suddenly down, the serpent refusing to go away.

"I would say thanks but I'm not into men." Sephiroth got up, Cloud leaning back when the man stood in front of him. Cloud felt like he was in a very unwanted position, and his urge to leave became over bearing.

He did not like this man, or his lack of personal space.

"And if I could change your mind?" Cloud frowned, doubting that would be possible. He stood up, forcing the man to take a step back. Sephiroth was still too close though, Cloud narrowing his eyes as he looked up to the taller man.

"Find another bitch." Cloud turned away to leave, gasping when his hand was grabbed. He was spun around; his chin grabbed as soft lips touched against his own. Cloud gasped in shock, trying to pull away. Sephiroth pushed his lips harder against his, Cloud's lips forced open as a tongue invaded his mouth.

Cloud shivered at the contact, a minty taste on the man's tongue. Cloud was almost tempted to let him play, intimate contact like this something he depraved his body of. But this was a man.

Cloud pulled away with a gasp, quickly moving away from the man's grasp. He jumped over the couch and took a few quick steps back, moving in a blink of an eye. Sephiroth smirked, licking his lips with a small hum.

"You move fast." Cloud straightened himself up, trying to brush off the contact. He did not come here to be molested by a boy with daddy's money.

"Back off or next time I'll beat the shit out of you." Cloud left with that, in no mood to stay and converse further. He grabbed Tifa on his way out, ending her conversation with a red head model suddenly. He tracked down Yuffie and dragged them both out, ready to leave now. Tifa didn't ask questions, taking this as a social breakdown. Yuffie complained the entire way back, Cloud dropping her off at her place.

Silence reigned.

"What happened?" Tifa asked after a long second, Cloud just shaking his head. He would tell after he slept off his mental distress.

It was too much today.

Author's note: When I had depression, it was very similar to how Cloud has in this story. Writing took that away though.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

 ** _Author's note: In this, Cloud is older than Sephiroth by a couple years._**

"Excuse me?"

Tifa looked over her shoulder, her eyebrow rising when she saw the red haired man from the club a few days ago. A dark skinned man was next to him, his features set behind his ominous sunglasses. She turned fully to face him, her bar almost empty since it was closing time. She picked up a cup, drying it with a sigh.

"I'm closed," she told them, the red haired man smirking. Tifa was prepared for a fight if he started one, even though she was exhausted and just wanted to sleep.

"See you tomorrow!" Yuffie sung as she left for the night, the energetic employee ignoring the two men so she wouldn't have to serve them. Tifa waved absent mindedly, looking back to the two men who hadn't moved an inch.

"We're here on the behalf of Sephiroth. We understand you are Cloud's friend?" Tifa narrowed her eyes but nodded, still clueless as to what happened that night. Cloud avoided her every question, and when she pestered too much he became more depressed. Taking it as a social breakdown he was embarrassed about, she closed the book and moved on. From the people in her bar though, she knew something else happened.

"And if I am?" Tifa questioned, putting down the cup. She turned her back but stayed on high alert, putting away some bottles and cups that were still out. She tried to stay calm, knowing that if she couldn't beat them Cid was lurking around upstairs. The drunk got free drinks for cleaning up the bar, and he took it into his own hands to sleep here as well. Tifa would just kick him out, but friends were friends.

"Sephiroth would like to know where Cloud lives." Tifa wondered if they thought that throwing around that name meant she was supposed to listen. No longer drunk off her ass she could care less. He did something to Cloud so she wasn't too fond of him right now.

"Cloud doesn't just run out of places like he did. What did Sephiroth do to him?" Tifa questioned, leveling the two men with her stare. They didn't falter, the red head leaning on one leg more than the other.

"He kissed him." Tifa's entire face burned hot. She tried to fan away her blush as she thought of such a man kissing Cloud. Tifa had always suspected Sephiroth was gay, but Cloud? He told her in his mercenary days he swung both ways, but he stopped because he liked women more than men. Tifa's mind exploded with perverted glee that her friend kissed a man, her blush only becoming fiercer.

"Oh." Tifa had nothing to say to that, looking to the door when it opened. Cloud walked in, a permanent frown on his lips. It only became grimmer when he saw the two men, Tifa quickly fanning away her blush before approaching her friend.

"Cloud, can I talk to you upstairs for a second?" Tifa asked, Cloud nodding after a long second. Tifa walked up the stairs and Cloud followed, Tifa taking him into a separate room and closing the door.

"Why couldn't you just tell me Sephiroth kissed you?" Tifa questioned once they were alone, Cloud's lips pulling down into a frown. Cloud kept his mouth shut, Tifa crossing her arms over her chest as she stared down her friend. She would find out one way or another and Cloud knew she would. After a long second of silence Cloud spoke.

"I didn't tell you because it was none of your business." Tifa's heart sank a little at that, uncrossing her arms and letting them fall. Cloud instantly noticed her reaction, a cloudiness coming over his eyes. Tifa knew by now that it was his depression, the thing that tore him apart every day since that day. A year after it all ended and it still ate at him. Tifa sighed, pushing past her own feelings to observe Cloud's. There was a reason he rejected Sephiroth.

"It's all my business because you're my best friend Cloud. Best friends tell each other everything." Cloud looked away, Tifa walking up to him and hugging him. Cloud stood stiffly against her, Tifa pulling away after a quick second to look over his face.

"Now tell me. Why don't you like Sephiroth?" Cloud snorted at that, taking a few steps away from Tifa and looking out the window.

"I'm not into men like that, Tifa," Cloud told her, Tifa highly doubting that. She knew everything about him, and she definitely knew a few men Cloud would have sex with any day. Cloud was not fully gay, but she knew he was a closet bi sexual. She couldn't convince him of his denial though, but she knew she had to do something. Cloud needed somebody else in his life, not just herself. She couldn't do much to the wall he had put up.

But Sephiroth?

He had made a dent with just a kiss.

"Give him a chance, Cloud." Cloud looked to her sharply, his eyes widening in disbelief. He went to leave but Tifa boxed him in, her eyes narrowing.

"You don't have to fuck him. Or even kiss him for that matter. But fuck Cloud!" Cloud frowned, taking a step back at Tifa's sudden outburst.

"She broke you like a twig, and instead of trying to build a tree you let her have the last laugh. There's somebody on this damn planet that wants to be there for you, and you just push them away like you do me!" Cloud was silent, Tifa clenching her hands into fists as she grew angry.

"Stop being sorry for yourself and try! If not for me for yourself!" Cloud looked to the door when it opened, Cid popping his head in with a raised eyebrow.

"I heard you down the street. Everything alright?" Cloud took the distraction to bolt, Tifa yelling after him to stop being a coward. Cloud went down the stairs, hoping to bypass the two men as well.

"Cloud?" Cloud froze at the sound of the voice, looking up to see Sephiroth stood in the middle of the room. The two men had left, but Cloud was sure they were guarding the door outside. Cloud straightened his back, his eyes narrowing in anger.

 _"He'll hurt you, just like everybody else."_

"I wanted to apologize for my earlier behavior." Cloud stepped fully off the stairs, thinking of how to side step the man and get out.

"I was very straight forward, and that was rude of myself." Cloud looked up to the man's face, cursing his ability to make every room feel small.

"Go on a date with me."

"No."

Cloud didn't even have to think of his answer before he spat it out, the determination in Sephiroth's eyes making Cloud sick.

What would it take for this man to back off?

"Oh my god it's Sephiroth!" Cloud looked to the window as people started to pile up around the building, the doors barely holding against their onslaught. The screams of all the girls and guys made Cloud feel exposed, but Sephiroth ignored it. His eyes stayed exclusively on Cloud, his eyes narrowing slightly.

Sephiroth went down to a knee, placing his hands on the floor. Cloud's eyes widened in disbelief, a weird feeling creeping up his back with Sephiroth at his feet like this.

"Please go out with me Cloud!"

The screams intensified, Cloud rushing to the man's side and trying to pull him up. Sephiroth wouldn't budge though, Cloud panicking as camera's started to flash. If Sephiroth stayed like this it would be all over the news. If the pictures were taken by paparazzi, Cloud would be in them. The mere thought of seeing his face on a magazine; of no longer being invisible scared Cloud. He wanted to be invisible.

"Fine! Fine I will just get up!" Sephiroth nearly jumped to his feet, Cloud gasping as he took a step back. Sephiroth's face was lit up with a smirk, Cloud wondering if he had just been played. Sephiroth took a phone from his pocket, dialing a number. He put it to his ear, silence ringing for a second.

"Clear them out Reno." Sephiroth hung up the phone, out stretching his hand.

"Can I see your phone?" Cloud blinked, wondering what the hell was going on. Not only did one of the most powerful men in the world want him, he bowed at his feet. To say Cloud wasn't flattered was an understatement.

"Can I please?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud frowning as he snapped out of his daze. He reluctantly took it out, Sephiroth taking it with a brush of fingers. Cloud looked to the windows, the girls and guys being forced back. Cloud had no idea what was going on, looking to Sephiroth when he heard a ring. Sephiroth gave him back his phone, Cloud looking to the bright screen. Sephiroth's name was in his contacts.

"I'll call you when I have the reservation. What day is best for you?" Cloud blinked, still rather confused.

"Tomorrow would be perfect." Cloud looked over his shoulder, Tifa walking down the stairs and going to Cloud's side. Cloud frowned, wondering how she thought she had any right to plan his life.

"Cloud, is it?" Cloud looked to Sephiroth, his mind still boggled.

"What?" He asked, Sephiroth smiling down at him. Cloud looked from Tifa to Sephiroth, his mind slowly catching up.

He agreed to date Sephiroth.

He agreed.

 _"He'll hurt you."_

"I'll give you two privacy." Tifa went back upstairs, patting Cloud's back. Cloud ran a hand through his hair, looking back to Sephiroth a frown. He hated himself right then.

 _"You're weak."_

"Listen, I may have agreed to this, but I will set some ground rules. I'm not gay, got that?" Cloud inquired, Sephiroth merely smiling. Cloud wanted to roll his eyes, still unsure how he got into this.

"Don't kiss me, and don't expect any sex from me." Sephiroth moved closer, Cloud narrowing his eyes as he tried to stare the taller man down.

"That's not what I want from you." Cloud took a step back when Sephiroth moved too close, his eyes narrowing when Sephiroth leaned down.

"You don't remember me, do you?" Cloud raised an eyebrow, wondering what Sephiroth was talking about. He looked behind himswlf when his back hit the bar counter, wondering how he managed to cage him so easily.

"Corel, five years ago. When you were a mercenary." Cloud frowned, his eyes locked with Sephiroth's. That's when he noticed the slitted pupils. Cloud suddenly had a memory, his temples throbbing with its remembrance. It had been raining all day that day. A man who reported a monster had been attacking his fish stock, and that it was getting out of hand. Cloud went to kill the monster on Fenrir, and the job was done in a few minutes. The monster was a newborn, and could barely defend itself.

A teenager who had yet to hit his growth spurt fell in love with Cloud's bike. His silver hair was cut short, his body clad in a soldier uniform. His eyes were a jade blue and his pupils stood out, slitted black things that Cloud found cute. Cloud was taller than him at the time, and when the boy saw him he instantly admired him. The boy tried to leave with Cloud, but Cloud refused. He would not be arrested for kidnapping.

"When the war is over, will you be my boyfriend?" Cloud had thought the kid was joking so agreed since he was probably gonna die in the war anyway, leaving when he got the chance. Cloud stared at the boy now, a full grown man. Cloud's lips parted, Sephiroth smirking as he leaned in further. Cloud gasped when he kissed him, Sephiroth pulling him closer by his waist. Cloud didn't fight at first out of pure shock, but soon he struggled and pushed Sephiroth away.

"That was five years ago," Cloud told him, Sephiroth smiling wider.

"You are very elusive. I didn't find you again till the club. I've been looking for you for two years now." Cloud shook his head, wondering how he got stuck in this situation.

Who would have thought that little boy took that promise seriously?


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

It was always dark. He liked it that way.

Cloud sat in his room, the curtains drawn. The sun was hidden behind rain clouds that day, and Cloud took it as a sign that he should stay inside. Tifa was busy since it was Saturday, her bar probably packed as she dealt with the weekend hoards. This gave Cloud time to think.

To think about his fiancé, to think about what he did wrong for what happened to happen. He looked at his wrists, the skin smooth. The scars had healed over a long time ago, no longer gruesome red marks on his skin. He remembered how the pain felt, how good it felt to finally feel the pain inside present itself on his skin.

By accident he had cut too deep, allowing the injuries to put him in the hospital. Tifa took it as an act to commit suicide, but Cloud didn't want to die. He just wanted to feel the pain. He wanted to feel the pain so it would stop hurting inside.

 _"Go."_

Cloud found himself in the bathroom, his eyes staring down the razor there. Tifa threw away all of his razors so it wouldn't happen again, but Cloud knew when she would be around and when she wouldn't be now. He walked over to the counter, his fingers touching the smooth metal. He looked up at the sound of a knock on his door, his lips pulling down into a frown of annoyance.

Cloud put the razor away incase it was Tifa, walking over to the front door and opening it. Cloud's eyes widened in disbelief when he saw Sephiroth standing at the door, his lips parting slightly in shock. His signature silver hair was put up in a bun and covered by a hat, and his legs clad in leather pants but a peacoat replacing his usual leather cloak.

Cloud was standing there in a pair of shorts, his shirt absent of his body. Sephiroth noticed that quickly, his eyes flickering from Cloud's face to his bare chest. Cloud turned around sharply and headed to his room, putting on a shirt. Sephiroth took it upon himself to enter his apartment, closing the door softly behind him.

Cloud walked out of his room, looking to Sephiroth as he suddenly became the elephant in the room. Cloud wasn't worried about a mess, since he kept his living quarters clean because Tifa would get on him if he didn't. Cloud sighed, wondering how he honestly got into this situation.

Suddenly a bunch of flowers were presented to him, Cloud surprised from their abundance. He took the bouquet slowly, looking over the many flowers. He hadn't seen such a variety since his days in Wutai, Cloud's lips tilting up into a smile as he remembered those days.

"Do you like them?" Cloud looked up to Sephiroth, the taller man almost seeming anxious for an answer. Cloud looked back to the flowers, walking into his kitchen. He looked for a vase, finding one Tifa bought for him a couple months before.

 ** _"You need flowers. This place always seems dead."_**

Cloud put the flowers he got into a vase with some water, the usual dark room suddenly bursting with color and light. Cloud put it on his coffee table, the room in which he hated so much suddenly having a new vibe to it.

"It's been a while since I've seen so much flowers in one place." Cloud turned away, looking to Sephiroth who was as stiff as a rock. Cloud was almost tempted to laugh, the over confident man suddenly an anxious boy.

"I called you, but you didn't answer." Cloud raised an eyebrow, getting his phone from his room. His eyes widened at the number of calls, five missed calls from Sephiroth and two from Tifa. Cloud had been so lost in thought he probably didn't hear it.

"I wasn't sure if you still wanted to go on a date with me or not so I came to pick you up." Cloud looked to Sephiroth, wondering why he was so damn determined to go out with him. No matter how much Cloud ignored him, Sephiroth increased his efforts by a thousand. Cloud could only imagine if they got into an argument.

"I'll get dressed." Cloud went to his room, figuring he wouldn't just be able to kick the guy out. If he did, Sephiroth's guards would probably drag him out to the dinner. Cloud looked to the time, wondering when it had suddenly become nighttime.

Had he been dwelling on his past all day?

He hadn't eaten all day because of it, his stomach growling grudgingly. Cloud ignored it, closing his bedroom door. He looked through his closet for something formal, only to come up empty handed. He sighed softly, looking to his old suitcase. His clothing from before was in there, and probably still fit him. Cloud grabbed it, the top opening.

That was where Tifa got the shirt!

The bitch!

Cloud looked through the clothing in the suitcase, his body recoiling at the thought of wearing such clothing. This would make him visible. His hair used to make him visible, but everybody was so used to it now that it went ignored. It was probably how Sephiroth recognized him though.

Cloud took out a pair of gray skinny jeans, a small chain attached for his wallet. He pulled out a red shirt and pulled a black leather jacket over that. He put on the red and white Jordan's, hesitantly looking at himself in the life sized mirror against the far wall.

Why was he dressing like this for Sephiroth?

Cloud was about to change when the door opened, Tifa standing there with wide eyes of disbelief. Cloud gasped when he was pulled out of his room and dragged to the bathroom by her, Tifa's face lit up with a smile.

She slicked down the spikes on the side of his head with gel, giving him the same look as the day of the club.

"I'm proud of you."

Cloud looked to Tifa through the mirror, the smile still there. Cloud couldn't explain why he didn't want to wear black on this date, but Tifa took it as a sign he was getting over his depression. Cloud knew he wasn't. It was still there, just waiting to destroy his every happy moment.

Cloud walked to the living room when Tifa was finished with his hair and he brushed his teeth, Sephiroth standing up from his seat on the couch. His eyes roamed over Cloud's outfit before they moved back up to his eyes, Cloud frowning as he walked to the door.

"Let's go." Sephiroth followed behind him, Cloud sighing as he checked if he had his phone and wallet. He kind of wanted to ride fenrir, but the last thing he wanted was Sephiroth leaning on him. He stopped in front of the building, his eyes widening when he saw a limo parked out front. Cloud looked to Sephiroth, the taller man almost looking sheepish.

Cloud hoped nobody saw him as he exited the building, Sephiroth always a couple steps behind him. Cloud stopped when a man opened the limo door, his facial features stoic. Cloud didn't want to get in, almost afraid of what might happen if he did. He got in out of fear he would be seen if he stood outside too long, going to the far side. Sephiroth followed, sitting on the seat opposite of him.

"Too much?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud looking to the taller man with a calculating eye. Sephiroth was probably used to this type of pampered lifestyle, but Cloud certainly was not. Cloud shook his head no, not wanting the other man to have a mental break down over something stupid. The limo went on, silence ringing in the air.

"We'll be there in fifteen minutes," the driver told them, Sephiroth clearing his throat as he looked to Cloud. Cloud looked out the window, in no mood to start conversation.

"Why don't you like men?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud looking to Sephiroth with a raised eyebrow. It was a rather blunt question, but it was one Cloud did not plan on answering. In truth he had experimented before, but all his experiences had been terrible. He had always been a pitcher, and he never liked it all that much. He never had the gut to be a catcher, but he knew if this thing escaladed he would be a catcher before he realized his clothes were off.

"I never enjoyed it." Cloud sat back when Sephiroth leaned forward suddenly, the close proximity making him uncomfortable.

 _"He's going to make fun of you."_

"Ever thought that maybe you were with the wrong men?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud frowning as he turned his head away.

"That's none of your business."

Cloud gasped when Sephiroth kissed his neck, the contact sending a shiver down his spine. Cloud pushed Sephiroth away but his hand was grabbed, soft lips touching his own. Cloud gasped when Sephiroth's hands tightened around his wrists before letting go, a hand slipping beneath his shirt. Cloud pushed Sephiroth away, his eyes widened in surprise as his body tingled in every place he touched.

"Did you enjoy that?" Cloud frowned in annoyance, pointing a finger at Sephiroth who merely smirked.

"Stop it. I told you none of that." Sephiroth raised his hands, feigning innocence. Cloud fixed his clothing, his body on fire from the touches. Cloud tried to ignore it as he fanned himself, the car suddenly too hot.

 _"He'll use you. Just like she did."_

Cloud tried to block out the voice, not wanting to hear any more of it. He sat back and panted softly, closing his eyes as he tried to block out the voice. He opened his eyes when he felt lips on his own, his wrists grabbed before he could push Sephiroth away. Cloud tried to turn his head away but Sephiroth wouldn't let him, his struggles ceasing when a playful tongue entered his mouth.

Cloud told himself he didn't enjoy this molestation, but he knew he was lying to himself. Cloud took in a sharp breath through his nose when Sephiroth pulled him onto his lap, their lips locked. Cloud would have bit the tongue in his mouth but couldn't find the strength to, the intimate touches something he deprived himself of too long.

 _"He'll break you."_

Cloud pulled away suddenly, pushing away from Sephiroth. Cloud panted as he sat in his seat, Sephiroth panting as well. They stared at each other for a long moment, Cloud putting a hand to his mouth as he looked away. He considered getting out and going back home, but suddenly the limo stopped.

"We're here."

Cloud got out quickly, breathing in the polluted air. The plate's air was fresher than the slums, but not by much. Cloud looked up to the sky, the rain seemed to have stopped for now.

"This way."

Cloud looked to Sephiroth, the taller man leading him over to a large building. Cloud reluctantly followed, sighing as he was led into a fancy restaurant. The place was packed with people who had nothing better to do that night, only a few couples there. Cloud followed Sephiroth inside, the man at the front not even asking for verification. They were led to a booth, the area tucked in a secluded corner.

Cloud cleared his throat, hoping what happened in the car wouldn't be repeated. He looked around to all of the people there, their clothing more formal than his own. He probably looked like a prostitute.

 _"You don't belong here."_

Cloud sat down with Sephiroth, sitting on the opposite side of him. Sephiroth took off the hat and let his hair down, the usual straight strands lightly indented due to the rubber band.

"To start you off, what drinks would you like?" Cloud looked at the menu for alcohol, craving something heavy to deal with his sudden headache.

"I'd like a bramble cocktail. On the side a water." Sephiroth ordered an expensive wine, Cloud sitting back as he closed his eyes.

"Excuse me?" Cloud opened his eyes, looking to the woman that had come to Cloud's side. Cloud blinked, wondering what the hell the woman wanted.

"Do you work for Sephiroth? I've never seen you in the magazines." Cloud would have just ignored her, but after making eye contact he knew he couldn't.

"No." The girl's sweet smile faltered at the answer, her eyes looking from Sephiroth back to Cloud.

"Possible half brothers?"

"No."

The girl swallowed, taking a step back under Cloud's intense gaze. Cloud was hoping if he glared long enough she would leave, but she was determined to find out their relationship.

"Friend of the family?"

Cloud opened his mouth to respond, but Sephiroth cut through his voice.

"No, he's my boyfriend. Now leave." The girl turned red at the statement, slithering away. Everybody was looking at them now, Cloud feeling exposed with all the eyes on him. Just when he though he would have a social meltdown, a curtain was drawn.

Cloud looked to it, looking up. He hadn't even realized there had been a curtain to hide them. Cloud relaxed out of the eye of the people, sighing softly as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Do people usually stare at you like that?" Cloud asked softly, Sephiroth looking to his shorter companion. He had realized Cloud was uncomfortable, mainly because his nails had been digging into the table. Sephiroth was an expert at reading people, and if he wasn't mistaken, Cloud looked like he was on the verge of a meltdown.

How could the man he knew suffer from those?

"No, unless I actually speak." Cloud smirked at that, having thought that Sephiroth never talked before all of this. The man looked like a god in magazines. Cloud snorted softly, looking down to his lap.

"I made you laugh." Cloud looked up to Sephiroth, the silver haired man smiling softly at him. Cloud looked away, hoping the drinks would come quickly. His stomach was doing jumping jacks from the kiss in the car, and to say Cloud wasn't hot and bothered was an understatement.

But how could a mere boy do that?

Cloud looked up, looking at Sephiroth's features.

No. A man did that.

Cloud looked away, clearing his throat. The waitress came back with their drinks, Cloud sipping his own once he got it. Sephiroth grabbed his cup of wine, sipping it slowly as he looked to Cloud.

"Have you decided what you want to eat today?" Sephiroth shook his head, the waitress leaving for a while so they could find what they wanted to eat. Cloud looked at his menu, looking over the expensive things.

Well if Sephiroth was paying…

"Did you enjoy it?" Cloud looked over his menu to Sephiroth, the man looking directly at him. Cloud held his gaze for a long moment, taking in a deep breath before releasing it with a sigh.

"Shut up."

Sephiroth smirked broadly, Cloud hiding his blush behind his menu. When the waitress came back they ordered, Cloud ordering cheese stickers for a side and a sirloin with shrimp for the main course. Sephiroth planned to share the stickers but ordered a shrimp cocktail. Cloud loved seafood, but from the name of the restaurant he wasn't sure what they served.

"Do you work?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud sitting back as he sipped his drink slowly.

"I have two jobs. I work at Tifa's bar and I work for my landlord. I kill any monsters that come near." Sephiroth nodded, leaning forward and putting his arms on the table. Cloud watched him lazily, wondering what the hell he was thinking. Cloud knew he wasn't into men, and Sephiroth was making it very hard for Cloud to keep that sort of thinking. He didn't like it, especially since he didn't find the man attractive.

"You might already know I'm a model, but I'm also on stand by. If another war breaks out, I'll be sent off." Cloud had not known that, having thought Sephiroth had retired.

"What was the war like? I went to Wutai when it was happening but I was in the safe territories." Sephiroth smiled; glad he caught Cloud's attention with something. Sephiroth told him only the gruesome but funny moments of the war, and Cloud was engrossed by it. He never thought a war could have funny parts to it. Sephiroth told him how the older captains play games in the middle of the war sometimes, so used to the carnage it doesn't even affect them.

Sephiroth explained how he had been in a tank once and while they were being shot at, his general at the time was playing a racing game on his phone. Everybody else had been scared shitless.

Cloud laughed.

It had been so long since he laughed that when he did, it shocked him. He tried to stop laughing but he couldn't, the feeling so good he didn't want to. He put a hand over his mouth, trying to shush himself. His eyes were watery when the laughter finally stopped, Cloud looking to Sephiroth. The taller man had been surprised as well from the laugh, Cloud wiping his eyes before grabbing his drink.

 _"He thinks your disgusting."_

"I've never heard you laugh like that before." Cloud looked back to Sephiroth, wondering why he even laughed. He felt shitty for having laughed at such a thing, since this was something Sephiroth had to live through. Just when Cloud's depression was about to consume him, Sephiroth leaned over the table. Cloud gasped when he was kissed, the kiss unexpected. Cloud melted despite his urge to protest, leaning into it slightly.

The curtain opened, a small gasp heard. Cloud pulled away, the waitress standing there. She had opened the curtain and everybody had seen them kiss, Cloud almost fainting. Without a word they were given their food and the curtain was closed. Sephiroth looked back to Cloud who had closed up again, the taller man sighing softly.

Over the course of the meal Sephiroth slowly tried to get Cloud to open up again, but it was hard. Just when Sephiroth thought Cloud would never open up to him again, Sephiroth asked Cloud about his bike. Cloud lit up like the sun. He rambled on and on about how he made it himself, how the engine worked and how fast it went. Cloud talked nonstop about the adventures he went on with that bike, and by the end of the meal he was more open than before.

A couple drinks had come and gone and Cloud was gleefully buzzed, Sephiroth chuckling as they went back to the limo and Cloud stumbled inside. Besides the nosey ass people, their first date had went well. Cloud actually had fun, something he hadn't had in a long while. He had laughed as well, something he couldn't wait to tell Tifa.

She would be so proud of him.

"Perhaps you had too much to drink," Sephiroth inquired, Cloud shrugging as he looked for a seatbelt only to realize there were none. Cloud sat back, looking out the window to the sky. He sighed softly, pleasantly buzzed from the alcohol.

"How old are you anyway? You don't retain alcohol well for a man who works at a bar," Sephiroth inquired, Cloud shrugging as he thought about it.

"I'm twenty six, so five years older than you. I was always a shitty drinker, but my fiancé never cared."

Cloud's entire mood halted.

 _"Remember who she was with?"_

 _"She could never love you, and neither can he."_

Sephiroth noticed the sudden shift, his eyelids lowering slightly. Cloud gasped when he was suddenly pulled into Sephiroth's lap, his lips suddenly devoured into a kiss. Cloud tried to pull away but arms held him still, Cloud moving his arms before pushing away just enough he could speak.

"Put me down!" Cloud growled, Sephiroth smirking as he pulled him back down. Cloud gasped when he was pushed down onto the seat, his wrists trapped against the leather. He panted as he was given some breathing time, Sephiroth looking down to him.

"You don't have to tell me about your past if it hurts you." Cloud frowned slightly at those words, looking away from Sephiroth.

"Stop kissing me," Cloud ordered, Sephiroth resting his body over Cloud's.

"How about here?"

Cloud gasped when Sephiroth kissed his neck, trying to get his wrists free to escape the sudden onslaught of affection. Cloud arched when Sephiroth bit his neck, the sudden pain something he didn't expect. Sephiroth pulled away slowly, a smile on his lips.

"Still sad?" Cloud panted heavily beneath him, his body betraying him. Cloud prayed Sephiroth wouldn't notice, his prayers going unanswered. Sephiroth moved to get more comfortable, his eyes widening at the sudden feeling against his stomach. Cloud blushed madly, turning his head away as he tried not to cry out of pure embarrassment.

"I'm not sad, so please get off me."

Sephiroth was speechless.

He hadn't expected Cloud to get aroused from the small amount of play, but against his stomach was firm proof that he had enjoyed it. Sephiroth felt like he had crossed a border with this, but even so he wanted to explore further. From how Cloud acted earlier in the restaurant and when he brought up his fiancé, it was obvious he was suffering from some sort of depression. Sephiroth knew when he touched Cloud it helped him forget about it, if only for a few seconds. Because of his depression, when was the last time Cloud had been touched like this?

Sephiroth moved his hips, Cloud taking in a sharp breath that almost sounded like a moan. Sephiroth's entire face felt hot at the sound, his own body reacting to it.

This was dangerous.

"Please?" Cloud pleaded softly, Sephiroth looking at the blondes face. The blonde was probably mortified from being so exposed on only the first date, not that Sephiroth really cared. He knew he was doing too much, but if he went slow Cloud would find ways to avoid him. Until he broke down Cloud's wall, he wasn't going to change his tactics.

But how long would this last before it was pushed too far?

Sephiroth swallowed thickly, rising up slowly. Cloud went to move but Sephiroth stopped him, their eyes meeting. Sephiroth saw the embarrassment in Cloud's eyes, and he wanted to erase it. There was no need for this angel to be embarrassed over something he enjoyed.

Sephiroth reached a hand down, Cloud nearly jumping out of his skin when Sephiroth touched his tented arousal. Cloud's face erupted with a blush, his hand grabbing Sephiroth's wrist.

"What are you doing?" Cloud asked sharply, Sephiroth leaning down and kissing Cloud's lips. Cloud tried to stop him, his embarrassment only increasing tenfold. Sephiroth didn't venture into Cloud's pants even though he wanted to, his hand rubbing the burning arousal. His hand slipped up his shirt, Cloud arching against his hand when he brushed against a nipple. Cloud pulled away from the kiss to protest but the words were replaced with a moan, Sephiroth's eyes widening when he heard it.

What was he doing?!

He was molesting his date, a man he hardly even knew. Sephiroth stopped, trying to clear his head. He had become overwhelmed with his own feelings that he forgot what boundaries should be placed. Cloud was lying on the seat, his eyes lidded as his obvious arousal tried to pour through his jeans. His shirt had been pushed up and his hair a mess, and Sephiroth had to look away before he was tempted again.

"I'm sorry," Sephiroth whispered, Cloud closing his eyes before turning his head away. Cloud sat up slowly, his eyes shifting to Sephiroth who seemed just as hot and bothered as he was at the moment. Cloud had almost came before Sephiroth stopped, and to say he didn't want Sephiroth to touch him anymore would be a lie. Cloud swallowed thickly, wondering how an innocent date escalated into a near fuck fest. Cloud put his arm in front of his arousal, trying to will away his erection. His face burned.

It wouldn't go away!

The ride home was silent as the tension built to the point it was thick enough to cut with a knife. Cloud got out as soon as he got home, rushing straight to the bathroom. He ignored Tifa's outburst and slammed the door closed, his clothes torn off as he jumped into the shower. He panted as he placed his head against the wall, his body spasming as he finished himself off mere moments later.

If he wasn't attracted to men, then why did he get aroused?

Why was he getting off from the memory?

Why was he letting this happen?

 _"You're disgusting."_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

"What?" Tifa stared in disbelief at Cloud after he explained what had happened the night before, Cloud having left out some key parts to the story. He was not going to tell her he had been molested or that he got aroused, but he included a few kisses and him laughing.

"That's great!" Tifa exclaimed, jumping up from her seat as she rambled on and on about how she was going to schedule another date. Cloud frowned in irritation, standing up and grabbing her arm.

"I'm not going on another date with him." Tifa's lips parted in disbelief, Cloud letting her arm go before taking a few steps back.

"I know what your thinking Tifa. My depression isn't gone." Tifa's bright eyes dimmed slightly, her smile falling. Cloud looked away from her, clenching his hand into a fist.

"My depression isn't going away. Fiancé or not, I live with it now. Stop expecting it to go away every time I have a happy moment." Tifa looked away from him, clearing her throat. Cloud knew he was hurting her feelings, but he knew what she would do if he didn't stand up now. He couldn't take people at a restaurant staring at him, what made her think he could just start dating Sephiroth?

The most followed, beloved man of the entire world.

Everybody was always watching him, and that was not the life Cloud wanted to live.

"As for Sephiroth, I'm not into men. I'm not going to play a stupid game with an oversized child. My life isn't a game, Tifa." Cloud looked to the door when there was a knock, Yuffie's voice ringing from the other side.

"Tifa come on!" Tifa looked back to Cloud, Cloud looking away from her. He knew he had hurt her feelings. He knew he would apologize if he saw her face, and right then he needed to be strong. He needed to learn how to stop listening to her so full heartedly. She wasn't suffering through his depression; she didn't know what it was like to want to be invisible.

 _"Make her never come back."_

Cloud shook his head, trying to kick away the serpent.

 _"She never wanted to protect you. She used you."_

"Cloud-"

"Go away!" Cloud yelled, his eyes widening when he realized what he had done. He looked to Tifa, her eyes wide with shock. Cloud's lips parted as he yearned to apologize, but no matter what he did no words came out. Tifa looked away from him, Cloud reaching for her as she walked over to the door.

"I just wanted to help you Cloud. Why is that so wrong?" Tifa left with that, Cloud trying to speak to her but no words coming out. She left with Yuffie, and Cloud was left alone once again.

He wanted to scream at his depression, to make it stop and go away. But, there was only ever one way to make it go away. Cloud locked the door before going to the bathroom, holding back his screams as he took out the razor. He took off his shirt, not wanting to get it dirty. He went into the tub, filling it up with water.

 _"Now she'll never come back. And it's all your fault."_ Cloud sat down against the tub edge, his head laid down on his arms. He felt tears burn in his eyes but he tried to ignore them, his body shaking as he fought the onslaught of tears. He looked up when he heard another knock, not wanting to go answer it. His hopes jumped at the thought it might be Tifa, Cloud bolting to his feet and hiding the razor. He turned off the water before going to the door, opening it quickly.

Cloud's face paled.

Sephiroth stood there, his body clad in his usual modeling uniform. The leather material looked like it was a part of his skin, and for a second Cloud could do nothing but stare.

"Why are you crying?" Cloud frowned, turning his head away as he wiped away his tears. They must have fallen when he got his hopes up.

"I'm not, I was doing something," Cloud replied sullenly, his eyes flickering up to Sephiroth's face. A frown marred the man's face, but Cloud was in no mood to talk about it.

"I don't remember agreeing to another date," Cloud told him, Sephiroth's frown easing away slightly. He shifted from foot to foot, his eyes turning away before returning to Cloud.

"I came to apologize for my behavior." Cloud blinked, wondering why he even thought he had the right to come back. He let him in regardless, not wanting his neighbors to get any ideas. Cloud went to the bathroom, looking to the tub. He emptied out the water, his eyes shifting to the razor's hiding place. He itched his scars absent mindedly, the itch almost unbearable.

 _"Nobody would miss you."_

"May I use your restroom?" Cloud looked over his shoulder to Sephiroth, slowly getting to his feet. Cloud nodded, leaving the bathroom. He went to his room as Sephiroth went to the bathroom, putting on some sweats and a long sleeve. He went to the kitchen to boil some water, needing some coffee. He would be working at Tifa's tonight, and to say he wasn't prepared was an understatement.

He hated socializing with a bunch of drunks.

"Cloud?" Cloud turned around, looking to Sephiroth who was standing at the kitchen walkway. Cloud raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I wanted to apologize for touching you the way I did. It was uncalled for." Cloud didn't say anything, his voice suddenly stuck in his throat. He wouldn't tell him anything about what he did once he got home; how he felt the entire time he touched him. No matter how much Cloud struggled, he was always silently pleading Sephiroth would push it further. Cloud didn't know why so tried to ignore it, but with Sephiroth just standing in front of him Cloud's mind was already silently pleading. Cloud squashed those feelings, looking away from the taller man.

"I got overwhelmed since I've waited so long to have you, and you make it so hard not to sometimes." Cloud wondered what he did that said that, tilting his head in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Cloud asked, Sephiroth looking like a frustrated child as he tried to explain. Cloud smirked, wondering where that grown man went when he became like this.

"That! When you give me that look!" Cloud's smirk fell, Sephiroth walking closer until they were mere feet away.

"When you give me that face, it makes you irresistible. You give me that look every time you look at me." Cloud didn't know what to say to that, the room suddenly feeling small again. Cloud swallowed thickly, trying to move away. Sephiroth grabbed his arm though, Cloud gasping when he was pinned against the sink.

"You make it hard for me to control myself." Cloud looked up to Sephiroth, his heart beating erratically in his chest. He looked away when Sephiroth leaned down, gasping sharply when his shirt was suddenly taken off. Cloud tried to cover himself but Sephiroth grabbed his wrists, Cloud feeling blood rush to a terrible place as Sephiroth licked his neck.

"Your scent drives me insane. Your eyes, your skin." Cloud bit his lip when Sephiroth licked his throat, a small nibble making Cloud shiver. He got his wrists free, Cloud putting his hands against Sephiroth's chest. Cloud almost forgot to struggle when Sephiroth kissed the area just beneath his ear, his lips parting when Sephiroth bit down.

 _"Is this how she seduced him?"_

Cloud pushed him away suddenly, panting heavily as he walked out of the kitchen. Sephiroth was left in a daze, but when he snapped out of it he almost punched himself. How did apologizing lead to this?

"Cloud-!"

"Please go." Cloud cut Sephiroth off abruptly, walking to his room. Sephiroth followed, determined to clear up the mess he just made. Cloud gasped when he was turned around abruptly, Sephiroth pinning Cloud against his bedroom door. Cloud looked up to the taller man, his heart beating against his chest erratically.

"I'm sorry, I…" Sephiroth sighed as he tried to find the words that could explain his actions, but he knew there were none. He looked down to Cloud who was looking up at him, his eyes trapping him. Sephiroth felt his heart rate quicken, his eyes locked with the sky blue ocean.

"I can't control myself."

Cloud looked away, his mind racing as he tried to find something to say to make Sephiroth go away. He shook slightly from the cold of the room, looking back up to Sephiroth.

Why was he so close?

"Then don't come near me." Sephiroth smirked, Cloud reaching for his doorknob slowly. Sephiroth grabbed Cloud's arm, pinning it above his head against the door. Cloud felt his heart skip a beat, but more out of excitement than fear. Cloud tried to shake away the feeling, knowing he shouldn't be excited about something like this.

"Then you shouldn't have agreed to be my boyfriend." Cloud frowned at that, Sephiroth leaning down till they were face to face. Cloud's lips parted, Sephiroth leaning forward and letting their lips just brush against each other. Cloud unconsciously leaned forward but Sephiroth pulled away, leaving Cloud in a small daze. Cloud blushed when he realized what he did, looking away from the taller man.

"Cloud no more games. Tell me what you really think." Cloud almost flinched, his adams apple bobbing as he swallowed. He wanted to tell him he hated him. That he found him disgusting and horrible. But at the same time, he wanted to tell him how confusing this all was to him. Cloud had never felt this way about a man, and for the feelings to onslaught him so hard made him dizzy. He was always confused, always wondering why he was letting this charade continue.

The thing was… He liked Sephiroth. Not in a I want to fuck you manner, but he liked the kisses. He liked the touches.

Why?

 _"Tell him. See how he breaks you."_

Cloud pushed away those thoughts, thinking it over. If he told Sephiroth how he really felt, Sephiroth just might really jump to sex right then. Cloud knew he could try to escape before that, since Sephiroth was more physically built than he was. Cloud was faster though due to his shorter frame, so could get away before he even realized he had moved.

But at the same time, if he didn't just jump straight to sex maybe…

Cloud looked back to Sephiroth, those cat like eyes staring him down. Cloud looked away, biting his bottom lip. If he told him and he didn't jump straight to sex, Cloud could just test the waters. It wouldn't really hurt him to experiment, even though he really didn't want Sephiroth in. But then he could let him in, but always keep him far away. In that case if they break up, Cloud wouldn't have to worry about getting hurt.

But even though, Cloud wanted it to remain a secret. He wanted to be invisible. Even if they became serious, he wanted it all to be a secret. Sephiroth could probably say it was just a joke of what happened on their date, and Cloud would be forgotten over time.

With a plan in mind, Cloud looked back to Sephiroth.

"I… I like you like that. But… But I'm not sure how to feel about it." Sephiroth's face was blank at first. Cloud wondered if maybe he expected a different answer, his body tense as he waited for a response.

"Seriously?" Cloud was confused, his eyes narrowing slightly as he waited for what Sephiroth would say after that.

"You like me?" Cloud nodded slowly, almost waiting to be thrown on his bed and ravished. Sephiroth's grip on Cloud's wrist actually loosened, Sephiroth's face slowly lighting up. Cloud gasped when he was kissed, Sephiroth letting go of his wrist to wrap his hands around Cloud's waist. Cloud was shocked when he was suddenly picked up, Sephiroth carrying him over to the couch.

Cloud gasped when he was dropped in a laying position, Sephiroth looming over him with a smile. Cloud felt suddenly overly exposed, his shirt gone from his body.

 _"He's going to hurt you."_

"I don't want to have sex," Cloud told him quickly, Sephiroth's expression changing drastically.

"We don't have to. I won't force you." Cloud swallowed thickly, Sephiroth lying over his body. Cloud looked away from him, hoping to the gods he kept true to his word.

"I want this to be a secret. I don't want to be on the front page of a damn magazine." Sephiroth nodded, a small light in his eyes dimming but lighting up at the same time. Sephiroth kind of understood Cloud's want to be invisible, but at the same time he wished he could show off his lover. Cloud was a god to him, and he felt everything about him should be worshipped. But, he would honor Cloud's wishes.

"Can I kiss you?" Cloud looked back to Sephiroth, his eyes widening slightly at the blunt question. Who really asked that outside of movies?

"Aren't you going to anyway?" Cloud inquired, Sephiroth smirking. He leaned down, Cloud turning his head away. Sephiroth kissed his neck instead, Cloud's eyelids fluttering closed when he bit down. Sephiroth sucked, Cloud gasping as he realized he was trying to give him a hickey. Cloud went to struggle but Sephiroth stopped him, Cloud biting his lower lip with a groan.

"Don't give me a hickey," Cloud husked out, blood rushing down to one area. Sephiroth moved his hips when he noticed it, Cloud taking in a sharp breath from the contact. Sephiroth released Cloud's skin, his lips traveling down Cloud's neck to his chest. Cloud arched when he took a nipple into his lips, Cloud's lips parting with a moan.

Sephiroth ran his hands down Cloud's waist, his tongue lapping at Cloud's hard nipple. He kissed a wet trail to his other nipple, his eyes flickering up when Cloud groaned. To say Sephiroth was getting over excited was an understatement, his pants suddenly extra tight. He promised Cloud he wouldn't force him though, and he would die before he cursed his word.

A blowjob wasn't sex right? Well it was oral sex, but he was hoping Cloud didn't mean none of this either.

"Cloud, can I-"

Just when Sephiroth thought he would get to go beneath Cloud's sweats, a knock on the door stopped the moment. Cloud sat up abruptly, moving quickly away from Sephiroth.

"Cloud, I thought it over and I'm sorry. Please answer the door." Cloud looked to Sephiroth with wide eyes of fear, Sephiroth looking to the door with a deadly glare.

He was freaking seconds away!

"Cloud?" Cloud shook off his fear, getting up from the couch and going to the door. He didn't want to open it though, motioning for Sephiroth to go somewhere. Sephiroth was wondering why he had to but did it, thinking maybe it was something personal. He was sure Cloud's best friend wouldn't leak they were kind of together.

"Tifa," Cloud sighed, opening the door when Sephiroth hid in his room.

Unknown to them, Tifa heard almost everything.

She would make sure it would stay a secret, if it made Cloud happy.

Author's note: Midterms tomorrow, lots of studying, and lots of dying. Hope you all like the chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

 ** _Author's note: Warning, there will be sex in this chapter. Or lemons, whatever we call it nowadays._**

Tifa sat silently as she looked into Cloud's eyes, tears burning in the corner of her eyes. Cloud had never told her what actually happened that night before the wedding, only a small summary. Tifa looked away from him when she couldn't take the haunted look in his eyes, her anger rising up higher. She had walked in when a familiar man had been present in Cloud's apartment. The hair told her it was most likely Cloud's father, and to say she wasn't surprised of the resemblance was an understatement.

But the father and son reunion was not happening. Cloud had his sword at his father's throat, his eyes calm yet burning with rage. Tifa stepped in before any real damage could be inflicted, and the man who claimed to be Cloud's father ran away. After that Cloud broke down, and for a long time Tifa comforted him. Cloud told her everything, how he walked on his fiancé and his father in bed together, how Cloud became consumed by depression.

Tifa felt like shit.

She had acted like his depression was something that could be fixed, but it couldn't. Cloud had been consumed by it, and everyday since that day was a mere game of trying not to give into it.

Tifa had been blind to it all.

She had not only been selfish, but she had been hoping Cloud would just get over it. She had wanted her friend back, but in truth he was still there. Just now, he was a different person from the man she had known before.

This man was broken.

"I'm really sorry Cloud. I…" Tifa didn't know what to say, wiping away a tear that tried to fall. Cloud looked away from her, the silence deafening. He had only told Tifa his fiancé had cheated on him, but he never did mention with whom. Cloud could hardly stand the thought of it, even all this time later. It made him sick; made him become more consumed by his depression.

"I'm sorry I never understood," Tifa whispered, her voice on the verge of cracking. After all that, Cloud still fought to not be consumed completely. And all this time she only pushed him more towards the edge. Tifa looked to Cloud, wiping away another tear. She leaned forward, hugging him tightly. Cloud closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Tifa's middle. His tears had come and gone, but now he wasn't sure what to do.

What do you do after your past comes to your door?

"I wish you find happiness Cloud." Tifa pulled away slowly, looking to her friend. She had always been there for this boy, but now as a man he didn't need her to be there. He needed her to be next to him. Tifa stood up, wiping away the rest of her tears.

"Don't come in tonight. Take some time off, do whatever hermits do." Cloud smirked softly at that, giving Tifa another hug before she left for work. Cloud was alone again, but for some reason he felt a little bit lighter. He had never told anybody the full truth, but to finally get it off his chest felt good even though it hurt. Cloud went to the kitchen, putting on a pot of water for some tea. When it was done, he sat at his table.

He looked at the empty seat, his eyes lidded as he thought of who used to fill that seat. She had been perfect. Her hair was always shining. Her brown hair that flowed so elegantly in a braid just around her waist. Her eyes that shown like shining emeralds, her lips that always had a smile.

But that girl was gone now.

 _"Sephiroth."_

A man in sweats replaced Cloud's vision. His long hair was in a messy bun as he read the newspaper, his bowl of cereal ignored. His skin was as pale as sickness, yet as untouchable and strong as the purest crystal. Cloud felt his heart beat skip when those cat like eyes looked to him, a smirk tilting those perfect lips.

Cloud snapped out of the vision when Sephiroth spoke, the silence that filled the room suddenly too loud. Cloud forgot his tea, going over to his stereo.

He kneeled down, looking through the many CD's he had collected during his mercenary days. He picked up a CD by Labrinth, putting it in the stereo. He put it to a certain song, sitting back as he waited for it to start. Let It Be started to play, Cloud closing his eyes as a piano tone was followed by a single world. As the song started he stood up, the room suddenly filled with noise.

He looked to the door when there was a knock, Cloud opening it. He frowned when he saw Sephiroth in full cognito, leaving the door open as he went over to his stereo to turn the music down. He stood up with a sigh, gasping sharply when arms suddenly engulfed him.

"Cloud…" Cloud raised an eyebrow, wondering why Sephiroth seemed so down. Cloud shivered when Sephiroth kissed his neck, Cloud grabbing Sephiroth's hand when it tried to go up his shirt.

"What happened?" Cloud asked, gasping when he was suddenly picked up. He was carried over to the couch and dropped, Cloud wondering why Sephiroth always picked him up. He was not a child.

"Do you promise not to get mad?" Sephiroth asked seriously as he laid over his shorter partner, Cloud raising an eyebrow in confusion. It wasn't like Cloud ever had the energy to get mad. If he did, it was usually because somebody messed with his friends.

"Sure," Cloud replied, Sephiroth reaching behind himself for something. Cloud tried not to tense as he calibrated how fast he could get to his sword, moving his legs slightly just incase he needed to throw Sephiroth off him. Sephiroth lifted up a magazine, Cloud frowning as he looked at the front cover. The kiss on their first date at the table was there, as bright as day. The words "Sephiroth's new boyfriend?" were put in bright red letters at the top, Cloud shrinking into himself. Cloud's inner fear of being seen was almost overwhelming but something else caught his eye. His eyes widened when he saw somebody in the glass background, his heart skipping a beat.

Cloud grabbed the magazine, moving so he pushed Sephiroth off from him. Sephiroth grunted when he landed on the ground ungracefully, having not expected such a move. Cloud dropped the magazine, grabbing his sword. Sephiroth took it as a threat, getting up quickly and getting in the stance to fight.

He knew Cloud was depressed, but trying to kill him over a magazine was rather irrational.

Just when Sephiroth thought he was going to have to hurt Cloud, the blonde stabbed the magazine. Sephiroth was confused, Cloud panting as he pulled his sword out of the floor. He tried to control himself as he dropped his sword, turning away from the magazine. He would just tell his landlord a monster tried to get in.

"Please leave." Sephiroth watched as Cloud walked to his bathroom, his hand rubbing his wrist. Sephiroth moved quickly, standing in front of Cloud and his bathroom door. Cloud looked to him with eyes Sephiroth had never seen before. His eyes were full of hate, a hate that boiled so deep Sephiroth almost lost sight of the sadness. Something hurt Cloud, and it wasn't the picture of them kissing.

"She was with him." Sephiroth frowned, wondering for a second what Cloud was talking about. His mind clicked when he remembered when Cloud told him he had been engaged once, Sephiroth swallowing thickly as he thought of how to calm Cloud down.

"She was fucking with him! That's why the asshole came back!" Sephiroth didn't know what to do. Cloud was heated beyond hell, and Sephiroth felt he could do nothing to calm him down. Sephiroth moved closer, Cloud taking a step back.

"Just leave!" Cloud yelled at him, slowly moving back till he was cornered against the couch.

"You don't understand anything!" Cloud yelled at him, Sephiroth's eyes stoic as he advanced further. Cloud felt his eyes burn as he started to feel insufferably weak, Sephiroth grabbing his wrists when Cloud threw a punch.

"You're nothing to me! I hate you! I fucking hate you!" Cloud gasped when he was pulled into a hug, Sephiroth placing his chin on Cloud's head as he held the smaller man.

"I know."

Cloud broke down against Sephiroth, Sephiroth's arms tightening around Cloud's waist. Sephiroth didn't know what to say, but his body felt it knew what it needed to do. He had only known Cloud for two weeks, and to say he had seen it all wouldn't be a lie. Tifa had always been there for Cloud, but Sephiroth knew she didn't really understand what he was going through. Sephiroth had dealt with depression during the war, but seeing Cloud again had been the only thing that kept him going. If it weren't for this blonde in his arms, he would have committed suicide a long time ago.

"It's okay," Sephiroth whispered, holding Cloud tighter as he cried. Now that Sephiroth thought about it, Cloud had nothing to keep him going. Everyone he ever loved was either gone or abandoned him, and Tifa could barely keep him functioning. Cloud had been struggling to stay alive all this time. Sephiroth loosened his arms around Cloud, grabbing the blonde's chin and lifting his head. Cloud's nose was red, his eyes misted with tears as his eyelashes sparkled around them. His cheeks were red and his lips trembled, Sephiroth frowning as he looked over Cloud's features. Sephiroth kissed away the tremble, his eyes closing as he ran a hand through Cloud's hair.

Cloud pulled away from the kiss, shaking his head as he tried to move away. Sephiroth wouldn't let him go, holding onto Cloud tightly.

"I'm not leaving you Cloud."

After two weeks of knowing this man and Sephiroth had already said those words. He wanted to say so much more, to make Cloud feel more than the shit he thought he was. Anything to hear Cloud laugh again.

Cloud heard those words as a lifeline. A part of him wanted to kill his father, to make the deadbeat burn in hell. In that picture they had been looking at them through the small window, his ex fiancé's face twisted into an expression of shock and jealousy. His father's face had been one of confusion. The man thought Cloud had turned gay over what happened, but that wasn't the case.

Sephiroth actually cared about him. Yes he was blunt and annoying, but he cared. For years Sephiroth had tracked him down, and in just two weeks he had turned Cloud's world upside down.

Cloud didn't care for Sephiroth's appearance, because everything perfect about him was inside. Cloud wasn't sure if he was the luckiest man in the world, but he was glad for meeting this man.

For making that promise.

This realization only made Cloud want to cry again, but Sephiroth didn't let him. Soft lips touched chapped ones, Cloud unsure of what to do. He gasped when Sephiroth moved him back against the couch, the kiss becoming more intense. Cloud almost couldn't keep up, a swipe of the tongue leading his blood down to his groin.

Cloud pulled away to take in a breath, Sephiroth instantly attacking his neck and collarbone. Cloud panted as he was devoured by Sephiroth, his eyes closing as he let his head fall back with a moan.

 _"He'll hurt you."_

Cloud wanted him to. Cloud wanted Sephiroth to hurt him, to make this pain inside his chest go away. Sephiroth bit down hard against Cloud's shoulder, Cloud arching against him as he yearned for something rougher. He pulled away and led Sephiroth to his room, Cloud closing the door behind the taller man. Sephiroth wasn't sure what was happening, since Cloud had never willingly let him into his room.

"Cloud?" Sephiroth whispered, Cloud pulling the taller man down and kissing him. Sephiroth instantly melted into it, Cloud slowly leading them back till the back of his knees touched the bed. Cloud pulled away from the kiss, his fingers grabbing the zipper that kept Sephiroth's jacket closed. Sephiroth felt his body heat up as the zipper was undone, taking off the troublesome jacket once it was done. He hadn't worn a shirt beneath it, the weather mildly warm.

Cloud took off his own shirt, kissing Sephiroth feverishly as the serpent consumed him. He was done fighting. He couldn't take the pain any longer, couldn't fight anymore with his memories. He wanted to be consumed by everything, to be torn apart.

And Sephiroth was all too willing to grant him his wish.

Sephiroth undid his belt and threw it to the side, his pants joining them shortly after. Cloud fell onto the bed, letting Sephiroth tear off his pants and boxers. Skin rubbed against skin as Sephiroth joined Cloud on the bed, Cloud running his nails down Sephiroth's back as the taller man bucked his hips against his.

"Do you have lube?" Sephiroth asked between kisses, Cloud almost demanding he take him dry. He didn't want blood on the bed though, Cloud blindly reaching for his drawer. His fingers searched for the knob, Cloud rather distracted by the heat that was against his stomach. When he finally got the drawer open he felt for the lube, taking it out before pulling away from the onslaught of kisses.

"Do you want to use condoms?" Sephiroth asked huskily as he grabbed the lube, Cloud stroking himself to relieve some of the pressure.

"I doubt you can get me pregnant." Sephiroth smirked, watching as Cloud worked himself over. Sephiroth popped open the lube and squirted some onto his hand, Cloud looking to him with a lustful look. Sephiroth smeared the lube onto his fingers, Cloud laying down, lifting and spreading his thighs.

"You're not going to punch me in the face?" Sephiroth asked playfully as he touched a finger to Cloud's hole, Cloud gasping when he pushed in the finger. Cloud had only done this to himself before, and he knew he didn't like it. Sephiroth doing it didn't change the dislike, but it felt a little more awkward with him there.

"If you don't shut up I will," Cloud panted softly, Sephiroth chuckling as he worked in a second finger once Cloud was used to the first. Cloud's eyebrows knitted together as the awkward feeling increased. He felt kind of nauseous, and just when Cloud thought he wanted to stop Sephiroth twisted his fingers and pushed up.

"Fuck!" Cloud arched with a moan, his eyes widening slightly at the feeling. The awkward feeling went away and so did his nausea, Cloud gripping the sheets as he tried to catch his breathe. Sephiroth did it again and Cloud cried out, his body not sure what to do. Cloud wasn't sure if he should pleasure Sephiroth or pleasure himself, but Sephiroth didn't give him a choice.

Cloud moaned when Sephiroth started to stroke him with his free hand, Cloud's entire body spasming. Cloud tried to pull away from the stimulation but Sephiroth wouldn't let him, assaulting Cloud in the best way possible. Sephiroth stretched Cloud as he stroked him, working the blonde to a climax. Cloud moaned and whimpered beneath him, his hips bucking with each stroke of his member.

Cloud came suddenly, his eyes closed tight as a moan slipped through his clenched teeth.

Sephiroth pulled his fingers out gently, Cloud looking to Sephiroth after he came down from his orgasmic high. Cloud was a shaking mess on his bed, his eyes lidded with content and wonder. Sephiroth chuckled softly, urging Cloud to move further up the bed.

"Be rough," Cloud pleaded softly, Sephiroth looking down to the blonde. This would be Cloud's first time with a man being a bottom, and the last thing Sephiroth wanted to do was be too rough. Cloud wiped away his worries with a mere look, Sephiroth swallowing thickly. Cloud grabbed onto the bed railing, his thighs spread wide as he was half sat on Sephiroth's lap. Sephiroth added some lube to the tip of his member, looking down to Cloud who had his eyes closed.

"Look at me." Cloud opened his eyes, looking up to Sephiroth. Cloud's lips parted as Sephiroth started to push in, Cloud's first time taken within a breath. Cloud wasn't sure if he should grit his teeth in pain or moan in pleasure, the pain he felt sending mixed signals to his brain.

"Seph," Cloud moaned breathlessly, his mind gawking at the fact the other was still not fully in him yet. Cloud felt more than full and doubted he could fit anymore, but even so Sephiroth's member seemed to only grow more in length. Just when Cloud thought he would be torn in half, Sephiroth's hips touched against his ass. Cloud panted as he shivered against Sephiroth, his head falling back as his body took it all.

"Y-You're so big!" Cloud exclaimed, Sephiroth's ego building higher than before. This was his first time with a male, since he had tried to preserve himself for Cloud all these years. All those years of wait had been more than worth it.

"Cloud…" Sephiroth gripped Cloud's thighs, his eyes closing as he savored the feeling. Cloud moved his hips when he was sure he wouldn't tear in half, shaking violently when contact with his prostate proved inevitable. A small moan slipped out, Cloud's body almost drooling at the thought of this man fucking him into oblivion.

Cloud frowned at that thought. He had never thought that way with anybody. With his ex, during their first time, Cloud had felt something was lacking. Nothing was lacking at this second, Cloud so full he wondered why he hadn't done it this way before. But, only with Sephiroth he knew it would feel this good. Cloud opened his eyes when Sephiroth pulled out some, Cloud's hands tightening on the rail when he thrusted back inside.

Cloud cried out loudly, Sephiroth moving his hips faster as he started to create a rhythm. Cloud cried out with each thrust, the rail tapping against the wall as Sephiroth put more strength behind his thrusts. Sephiroth did not think Cloud would be a loud lover, since the quiet man didn't seem to like much noise. Right then though, Cloud was cursing, crying out, and moaning to the point Sephiroth's ego was becoming too big.

Cloud had never been a loud lover. He preferred to hear his partner's voice over his own, but right then he couldn't stop it. Every thrust dragged along his prostate, something Cloud thought wasn't sensitive. It was more than sensitive right then, but Cloud wanted it harder.

"Harder!" Cloud moaned out wantonly, Sephiroth pulling the blonde down so he would have a better angle. Cloud gasped from the sudden movement, his voice caught in his throat as Sephiroth started to thrust again. Cloud gripped the sheets, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as Sephiroth started to hurt him.

Cloud could only let out small moans as he felt himself tear, the pain a resistant burn that made Cloud wince. Even so the pain was what he craved so badly. With every soul stealing thrust Cloud thought he would die, and to be just over that feeling of pain and bliss made Cloud feel invincible.

He started to thrust his hips against Sephiroth, his thighs shaking with each movement. Sephiroth groaned loudly as he tried to keep up with Cloud's demand, his body slowly tiring out. Cloud grabbed onto Sephiroth, his body screaming for more pain. Cloud gasped when Sephiroth pinned down his wrists, the bruising grip adding to Cloud's high.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud cried out in desperation, Sephiroth thrusting particularly hard. Cloud almost came, his hardened member dripping with precum. It pooled on his stomach and onto the bed, Cloud screaming in pleasure when Sephiroth slammed into his prostate.

"Fuck I'm almost there," Sephiroth grit out, his own climax building up faster than he thought it would. Cloud wrapped his ankles around Sephiroth's waist, keeping him deep. Sephiroth wondered if this was really his first time, his moves almost expert. Cloud was just going with what felt good; his eyes closed as he took everything Sephiroth gave.

Sephiroth came suddenly, the sudden burst surprising him. Cloud kept him deep, his lips parted as he enjoyed the feeling of being overfilled. Sephiroth came more than he had ever came before, the waterfall of semen something he didn't expect. Cloud kept milking him though, his body shaking as he couldn't keep it all in. He felt it pour out, staining his ass and the bed.

"Cloud!" Sephiroth grit out as he felt his own cum drip down his balls, his orgasm coming to a sudden end. Cloud gasped when Sephiroth pulled out and went down, sucking on his red member. Cloud couldn't even hold back, his orgasm coming by the first suck. Sephiroth swallowed it all, thankful Cloud wasn't as heavy seeded as he was.

Sephiroth rose up and wiped his lips, looking down to Cloud's ass. Cum was pouring out like a broken faucet, the amount Sephiroth came almost alarming. Some blood was mixed with it, and Sephiroth felt a little guilty he had been too rough. Cloud didn't seem to care though, his body spent. Sephiroth laid down next to him, panting as his body shook from being overworked. He had just did the most he could do, just incase Cloud never let him do this shit again. He kind of hoped they did it again, but much later though.

Sephiroth needed a power nap.

"We should have done this earlier," Cloud panted softly, Sephiroth smirking as his ego grew beyond its max. He had watched more porn than most sexaholics, trying to find out how to have sex. Nothing in those films compared to this.

"Why did you let me?" Sephiroth asked after a long moment of trying to get his breathing back to normal, Cloud looking to Sephiroth. His eyes lingered for only a second before he looked back to the ceiling.

"I don't know. But…" Sephiroth frowned slightly, wondering if maybe he had pressured Cloud into it.

"I'm tired of finding ways to replace my pain. I just wanted for once to do something that won't make it worse." Sephiroth couldn't say he understood fully, but he had an idea. He didn't question Cloud as he turned onto his side, throwing an arm over the blonde's waist.

"Go to sleep with me," Sephiroth whispered, Cloud about to protest since it was obvious he was a cum filled mess. He looked over to Sephiroth, the taller man already fast asleep. Cloud rolled his eyes, but a smile pulled at his lips. He moved closer, closing his eyes as he basked in Sephiroth's warmth.

Right then, he didn't need pain to be happy.

 ** _Author's note: So, sorry for waiting so long, midterms had me exhausted. Anyway, hope you guys liked this chapter!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

Cloud woke up feeling disgusting. His body hurt and his ass felt weird, Cloud opening his eyes. He almost jumped out of skin when he saw Sephiroth laying down next to him, the larger man fast asleep. Cloud went to move, Sephiroth bolting up and looking around the room. Cloud didn't know what to do, holding his breathe as he tried to remember what happened.

Did they have sex?

"Go back to sleep," Sephiroth grumbled as he fell back onto the bed, Cloud quickly moving away from the other man. Cloud sat up on the bed, gritting his teeth when pain ran up his spine.

Yeah they did.

"Where are you going?" Sephiroth asked drowsily, Cloud looking over his shoulder to the other man. Sephiroth was fully naked, the blanket carelessly covering his nether regions. Cloud looked away, getting to his feet. He just put himself in more pain, Cloud putting a hand to his lower back as he limped out of his room.

"To take a shower."

Cloud limped to the bathroom, turning on the water and getting in even though it was cold. Cloud wiped all the bodily fluids off his body, wondering why the hell he let Sephiroth cum inside him when it felt it trail down his thigh.

No man came that much!

Cloud bent over facing away from the spray, the curtain opening. Cloud looked to Sephiroth who looked back, silence stretching for a second.

"Pull out next time." Cloud looked away from the larger man, cleaning his rectal zone. Sephiroth got into the shower, giving Cloud as much space as possible as he cleaned himself out. Sephiroth wondered if maybe he should have knocked first, but then he realized the shower had a curtain. He couldn't knock on a curtain.

What was wrong with him?

Why was he always this weird around Cloud?

"Does this mean we'll have sex again?" Sephiroth asked, almost hoping Cloud would say yes. Sephiroth was sore as well, but he could go another round. Probably like, multiple rounds if Cloud let him. He was wired for some reason, and he had a feeling it was because he was afraid Cloud wouldn't want him after this.

"Yes. But don't you have work?" Cloud asked as he straightened up, comfortable with the cleanliness of his rectal zone. Sephiroth sighed as he raised the spray nozzle so he wouldn't freeze to death, looking down to Cloud.

"I'm actually off all this week. When it rained, wind blew a crumbling brick wall into the studio. I took it as a sign that I should take some time off." Cloud smirked, wondering if maybe it was a sign. They took a quick shower to clean themselves up before they went to his kitchen, Cloud putting on some water for tea and putting some bread in the toaster.

"What do you want to eat?" Cloud asked as he turned around, gasping softly when Sephiroth was suddenly in front of him. Cloud was pushed back against the table, his eyes widening when Sephiroth pushed down his boxers.

"You."

Cloud wasn't sure what to do, Sephiroth moving him so he sat on the table. Cloud spread his legs unconsciously, Sephiroth moving down to his knees. He was just tall enough to reach, Cloud's eyes widening when Sephiroth took him into his mouth.

Cloud looked around like somebody should be watching, but since he always had his blinds closed there was no worry. The flowers were in the living room, only one curtain open to give it the sun it needed. A wall covered up the area though; making sure Cloud and Sephiroth wouldn't be seen.

Cloud gasped when he suddenly felt the sucking wetness spread, looking down to Sephiroth who was looking up at him with his member mostly in his mouth. Cloud was a short man with a cock bigger than most men his size, so he was shocked that Sephiroth was almost all the way down.

Cloud blushed fiercely and put his hands over his mouth, his eyes widening in shock and awe. Sephiroth smirked when he had the blonde's attention, sucking on the tip as he prepared himself. Sephiroth closed his eyes, sucking his way halfway down before taking a deep breath through his nose. Cloud watched in fascination as Sephiroth took him all the way down, his breaths tickling his pelvic skin.

Sephiroth looked up, Cloud's blush spreading to his chest. Sephiroth was glad he could drag that out of Cloud, closing his eyes as he sucked his way back to the tip. He swirled his tongue around the head, Cloud putting a hand in his hair. Sephiroth let him guide him, Cloud wanting a quicker pace. Sephiroth sucked hard as he was guided, Cloud moaning before tightening his hand in his hair.

Sephiroth took in a noisy breath, Cloud guiding him into another deep throat.

Sephiroth choked softly but kept pushing himself, Cloud loosening his grip with a soft gasp. Sephiroth pulled back up, bobbing his head on Cloud's lap as he strived to give the other male pleasure.

How long had he thought about doing this? Sephiroth thought Cloud would be smaller, but he didn't mind this. He could barely do it, but as long as Cloud kept moaning and gasping Sephiroth would keep trying.

"Seph," Cloud moaned, his eyes lidded as he stared down at the head between his legs. Cloud was getting closer to his climax by the second, Sephiroth a pro for someone who had never done this before. Cloud tightened his hand in Sephiroth's hair, warning him of his orgasm.

"I'm so close," Cloud moaned, his thigh twitching when Sephiroth deep throated him again. Cloud felt his orgasm as it built up and spilled out, his lips parting as he moaned loudly. Sephiroth choked but relaxed his throat, sucking as hard as he could. Even so some of Cloud's cum fell down his chin, Sephiroth pulling away and letting the flaccid member fall from his lips.

"Marry me," Cloud panted as he lost himself in his orgasmic high, Sephiroth smirking as he licked away the cum on his chin and stood up. He leaned forward, kissing Cloud's lips. Cloud didn't cringe at his taste but devoured it, Sephiroth pushing the other man down.

"Let me fuck you right here," Sephiroth suggested, Cloud looking to the larger man with a raised eyebrow. Cloud never had sex where he ate, but the pleading look Sephiroth gave him was almost heart melting. Cloud nodded, Sephiroth rushing the bedroom to get the lube. Cloud rolled his eyes, the larger man reminding him of an overeager child.

He turned off the water and unplugged the toast, not wanting a repeat of the last time he left water on the stove. Cloud was still sore from last night so didn't get back on the table, bending over it instead.

When Sephiroth came back, he nearly dropped the lube. Cloud looked over his shoulder, almost laughing at Sephiroth's face. His eyes were wide with his mouth hanging open, the tent in his pants saying enough.

"What are you waiting for?"

Sephiroth rushed to be behind Cloud, Cloud spreading his legs some as he waited for what would come next. Sephiroth popped open the bottle and spread the lube on his fingers, looking over Cloud's ass and back. Sephiroth didn't want to do it this way their first time, as a way to make Cloud feel wanted and not used. But if Cloud was willing to let him go full throttle like this…

Sephiroth couldn't hold back his grin, dropping the bottle and rubbing Cloud's red hole with a lubed finger. Cloud gasped when his hair was grabbed, Sephiroth leaning over him and kissing Cloud's temple. Cloud gasped when Sephiroth inserted a finger, his eyes shifting to look into Sephiroth's eyes.

"Want it rough?" Cloud's member almost jumped up at the question, a blush spreading over his face and chest. Cloud suddenly felt extremely dirty, but he liked it.

"Yes sir," Cloud responded almost weakly, his entire body burning when Sephiroth inserted another finger. The awkward feeling was gone, and so was the nausea. In just one night, Cloud learned to crave this feeling.

"Tell me why I should punish you soldier." Cloud's eyes widened at the sudden foreplay, a moan escaping his lips when Sephiroth rubbed against his prostate. Cloud closed his eyes, trying to breathe after his breath had been ruthlessly stolen.

"Cadet."

Cloud opened his eyes, panting as he fisted his hand against the table. Cloud wasn't against foreplay, but he had never been caught off guard so quickly. It was so unexpected Cloud almost disagreed, but at the same time he wanted to see what Sephiroth would do.

"I… I didn't do my rounds, sir. Please punish me, sir." Cloud looked to Sephiroth out of the corner of his eye, a shit eating grin on the other man's face. What had Cloud got himself into?

"Let me show you what happens to cadets that don't do their rounds." Cloud felt the fingers leave his body, a gasp escaping his lips when he was forced against the table. Cloud loved every second of it, the yearning to be used and hurt almost overwhelming. He was a tad confused as to why Sephiroth was acting different from last night, but Cloud had led that time. Sephiroth was leading now.

Cloud dug his nails into his palm when Sephiroth started to push in, trying to relax as he took it all in. Cloud gasped and moaned in both pain and pleasure, gritting his teeth as he waited for what he knew would come next.

"Is this enough punishment, cadet?" Cloud's eyes snapped open, harsh pants escaping his lips as he moved his hips. He held back his moan, swallowing thickly as he tried to form words.

"No sir," Cloud replied, Sephiroth slapping Cloud's ass. Cloud jolted against the table, a heavy moan escaping his lips. Sephiroth did it again, Cloud tightening around Sephiroth's cock. Cloud nearly screamed when he was slapped even harder, his member at full mast now.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Cloud grit out as he started to try to move his hips, wanting to be fucked. Sephiroth was truly torturing him, Cloud opening his eyes and trying to look behind him. Sephiroth knew Cloud was kinky, and to say he liked it would be an understatement. He pulled out some when Cloud's rhythmic tightening became too much, pushing in roughly. Cloud cried out in pleasure, Sephiroth pistoling his hips as he built up a rhythm.

Cloud could hardly even breathe, his body screaming in bliss as Sephiroth took him in just the way he needed. Sephiroth moved his hand up Cloud's back, his other firmly gripping Cloud's hair. Sephiroth moved his hand down Cloud's spine, the feeling electric. He could hear every sound, the squishing of lube and the slap of skin against skin. He looked down to Cloud's ass, seeing it jiggle every time he thrust in. Cloud was moaning and crying out, Sephiroth's name mixed with every near scream.

Sephiroth was working over Cloud just the way he wanted.

He slowed down to reach a hand forward, his balls slapping against Cloud's loudly. Cloud was lost in the sensations, his eyes closed as he moved his hips back to fuck himself. He was so close to cumming he could taste it, his lips parting as he moaned loudly. Sephiroth grabbed Cloud's leg, a smile touching his lips. Cloud shivered visibly.

Sephiroth stopped thrusting, Cloud panting as he was given a moment to breathe. Cloud gasped when he was suddenly turned over, his ankles placed on Sephiroth's shoulders. Cloud's eyes widened, Sephiroth grinning down at him.

"You can't come, cadet." Cloud gasped when his member was grabbed, the grip almost making Cloud go mad. He almost started to cry, Sephiroth starting to thrust even harder. Cloud started to scream when Sephiroth's thrusts attacked his prostate, his eyes becoming misted with tears when his member pulsed but didn't release.

"Seph!" Cloud pleaded, crying out when Sephiroth slapped his ass.

"You call me sir." Cloud opened his eyes, tears falling down his temple as he pleaded for more. The tears first alarmed Sephiroth, but Cloud only asked for more which calmed Sephiroth's thoughts. Cloud grabbed his wrist, trying to free his member so he could cum. Cloud's ass was slapped again, Cloud almost screaming for more pain.

He was the worst type of masochist.

"Sir! Please!" Cloud pleaded through his tears, a moan escaping his lips when Sephiroth thrusted in all the way roughly. Sephiroth rolled his hips, Cloud moaning wantonly as his prostate was over stimulated. Cloud's eyebrows knitted together, his lips parting as felt his body explode. Sephiroth removed his hand, Cloud cumming hard. He almost blacked out from its sheer force, Sephiroth continuing to thrust as he went for his own orgasm.

He tried to pull out before he came, but it happened quicker than he thought it would. Cloud shivered at the feeling of being filled by Sephiroth's sperm, the larger man pulling out as quickly as he could. His sperm splattered onto Cloud's chest and ass, the strength of the flow even having some land on Cloud's collarbone.

Sephiroth stroked himself to keep his orgasm going, Cloud rising up and sticking out his tongue. He got a large portion on his tongue and face, Sephiroth shocked. When his orgasm came to an end, Cloud swallowed the portion on his tongue before licking his lips.

Sephiroth bounced back only moments later. A second round was repeated on the bathroom sink, and a third in the shower. Neither knew why they were able to go at it for so long, but neither cared. Their last round ended on the bathroom floor, Cloud on his hands and knees as Sephiroth took him.

They collapsed onto the floor, Cloud panting as he tried not to fall asleep. He felt the cum seep out of his ass, Sephiroth always managing to cum inside him before he could pull out.

There was a mess everywhere, Cloud and Sephiroth managing another quick shower before collapsing into bed. Cloud didn't want to do anything that day, his eyes closing as he prepared to fall asleep.

His phone started to vibrate, Cloud groaning as he reached up to grab it. He looked at the caller ID, dropping his phone to the floor. He didn't want to deal with Aerith right now. Sephiroth threw an arm over Cloud's waist, pulling him close against his chest. Cloud smiled, happy to feel such warmth against his body. The serpent, as long as Sephiroth was there, never spoke. Cloud was happy just being able to be free from it, but when he thought about it he dreaded Sephiroth's departure. Cloud turned around in Sephiroth's embrace, Sephiroth opening his eyes sleepily.

"You don't have to leave today, do you?" Cloud asked softly, Sephiroth shaking his head as he ran a hand through Cloud's hair.

"I'll stay." Cloud closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

Sephiroth was about to fall asleep when he heard a knock on the door, looking down to Cloud who was fast asleep. He got up to see who it was, putting on his pants and throwing on his sweater. He headed to the door, looking through the peephole. Sephiroth frowned when he saw a man standing there, a woman next to him. Sephiroth turned away, not sure if that was any of his business.

"Who is it?" Sephiroth looked up, Cloud standing by the bedroom door. It was obvious he was a light sleeper, Sephiroth shrugging. Cloud went to the door, his lips pulling into a frown.

"Go to the room."

Sephiroth wanted to protest but obeyed, closing the door most of the way. He stood by the crack, listening intensely.

What was he doing? Cloud obviously didn't want him to hear anything, but Sephiroth wanted to know. If it was something that took away cloud's smile, Sephiroth wanted to know.

Cloud opened the door, looking at his father and Aerith with a frown. He didn't even try to be polite, standing in the doorway so they couldn't enter. He wouldn't let them take the only life he had inside his mind.

"What do you want?" Cloud asked, erasing all emotion from his eyes and face. His father cleared his throat, looking down to Cloud. He was only an inch or two taller than him, not that it made much difference. Cloud could snap him like a twig.

"Can we talk inside?" Aerith asked, Cloud not even waiting a second to give her an answer.

"No."

Aerith frowned, his father sighing softly.

"Son-"

"I'm not your son, David." His father frowned, but he already knew he had lost that chance.

"I'm dying Cloud." Cloud could have cared less, his expression not changing. He would be even happier if both of them died, in that case he could live a happy life.

"Have fun."

His father was taken aback, raising his hand to slap Cloud. Cloud grabbed his wrist, his eyes narrowing in anger.

"Don't you dare." Sephiroth took this as his queue to walk out, already knowing from Cloud's tone he was prepared to murder.

"Cloud." Cloud looked over his shoulder to Sephiroth, his face telling him to get back in the room. Sephiroth didn't though, walking over to Cloud and looking to the two people there. So these were the infamous people Cloud hated so much. Sephiroth put a hand on Cloud's waist, the touch calming down the blonde some.

"Speak," Sephiroth ordered Cloud's father, the man taken aback from the sight of Sephiroth. Sephiroth kept his expression blank, just hoping the two would leave soon without leaving damage behind.

"I had your son, Cloud. His name is Denzel." Sephiroth frowned.

So much for lack of damage.

Cloud wasn't buying it though, his expression not changing.

"I don't care."

Aerith grew red, her eyes widening slightly. David took it as an opportunity.

"I'm dying Cloud. This boy will need a fat-"

"Why! It wasn't like you gave me one!" Cloud suddenly exploded, Sephiroth grabbing his waist with both hands. Sephiroth pulled him against his body, looking to the two people in their doorway. David was silent, his eyes turned away. Aerith looked like she was on the verge of tears, Sephiroth looking down to Cloud who was beyond boiling.

"I won't be able to take care of him Cloud. I… My mother has been taking care of him, but if you don't take him I'll put him up for adoption." Cloud wanted to slap them both, already knowing whom the child's real father was. It was his friend's Zack kid, the man whom Cloud trusted more than anything. Zack confessed what he had done, and Cloud had hated him. It was after the wedding had been called off when Cloud was told, but they had sex three months before then.

Aerith tried to have sex with Cloud to make it seem like it was his, but Cloud did not want children at the time. Cloud had known Denzel existed all this time. He had tried to ignore it, but now it was right here. Cloud sighed, Sephiroth tightening his arms around him.

"Cloud just look at him!" Aerith pulled out her phone, showing him the picture of Denzel. Cloud looked away, not wanting any part of it. Zack was long gone now due to a mission gone wrong, but Cloud couldn't bare seeing him in those eyes.

"Cloud please! He just turned one last week, he's learning to talk and already knows how to walk. Just fucking look at him Cloud!" Aerith was full out crying now. She knew she had messed up. When she had Denzel, he wasn't supposed to make it past his first night. Her mother took care of him all the time, since Aerith felt she was a failure to him. But her mother was getting old.

She didn't want to give him up for adoption.

"He doesn't even know I'm his mom! But every time he see's a picture of you, he calls you dada!" Cloud didn't care, his depression almost cackling since now he could crush her the same way she crushed him.

"Cloud I know I fucked up, but please be there for Denzel!" Cloud was about to send them away, but a voice in his mind told him not to. Cloud frowned when he realized it was Zack's voice, Cloud looking up to Sephiroth who just stared at the photo.

"Cloud-"

"No Seph." Sephiroth frowned, looking down to Cloud. The blonde was determined not to change his answer, Sephiroth looking back to the picture. The baby barely looked old enough to be called a one year old, his eyes bright, but not like Cloud's. Sephiroth looked down to Cloud, suddenly realizing.

Denzel wasn't his and he knew it.

"How about Tifa?" Cloud looked to Sephiroth sharply, his eyes telling him to say no more. Sephiroth didn't want this kid to be raised by some moron. To not have a life like he did. He didn't care if Cloud didn't agree, but if the blonde knew how it was to be abandoned, why would he abandon this kid?

"She runs a bar," Cloud put in, Sephiroth knowing from his voice he was pissed but thinking about it. Sephiroth looked back to the picture, squeezing Cloud tightly. Cloud sighed, almost rolling his eyes. Tifa had always wanted a kid anyway.

"Give him to Tifa. The last thing I need is your bastard child." Cloud closed the door with that, pushing Sephiroth away. Cloud was kind of glad Sephiroth was here. Cloud knew he would have done something he would have regretted, and would have gone deeper into depression. Sephiroth kept him level headed, something Cloud would thank him later for.

But right now he was pissed at him.

"Cloud?" Sephiroth inquired, wondering if he had messed up badly. Would Cloud dump him now?

"Next time you do that, I'm breaking up with you." Sephiroth relaxed slightly, following Cloud to the room.

"You sleep on the couch." Sephiroth gaped when the bedroom door was slammed in his face, looking to the small couch.

"Cloud I'm sorry!"

Cloud smiled on the other side, walking over to his bed. It wasn't like he locked the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

"What?"

Cloud looked to Tifa with confusion, the smaller woman sipping her tea as she sat leaned back in her seat.

"I keep in touch with Aerith's mother since she helps me with rent at the bar when I need it. Denzel is Aerith's and Zack's, but he's currently in her custody. Aerith was deemed incapable of raising him so her mom took the job. Not that Aerith even cares."

Cloud knew something had been up, sitting back in his seat. He placed his cup of tea on the table, his eyes downcast, his depression remaining silent. For once, Cloud felt nothing. He didn't feel happy, sad, or even angry. He felt nothing.

"Aerith and David are married supposedly, but it doesn't look good. Her mother says she's been very depressed since the marriage with you had been called off. She miscarried because of it." Cloud could care less, his eyes shifting up as he looked to Tifa's face. Cloud used to keep in touch with his ex fiancés mother, but he quickly cut it off when Aerith tried to use it as a way to get to him. He wanted nothing to do with her.

"Her mother adopted him a while ago, and the last time I went he was eight months. I have to say, he has Zack's eyes." Cloud didn't say anything, his thoughts trying to drag him back to his memories of his friend. Cloud denied them though, sipping some of his tea. He didn't want to talk about this anymore so decided to change the subject, clearing his throat.

"Found a husband yet?" Cloud asked teasingly despite his lack of feeling, Tifa rolling her eyes with a heavy sigh. Cloud thought she was being over dramatic, but she always was.

"Where should I start? I've been going on date to date, but all the men are the same. Either they want to marry now or they want a long term fuck buddy." Cloud smirked, sipping the rest of his tea. Sephiroth's studio had been repaired, and he had invited Cloud. Cloud thought it would suck to go, but if he brought Tifa it might give her more choices. Running a bar was never easy, especially when the people you date are the ones who just divorced.

"Seph's invited me to one of his photo shoots. You want to come?" Tifa brightened up at the idea, but her eyes narrowed slightly as she leaned forward with a curious tip of her lips.

"Seph? When did you start calling him that Cloudy?" Cloud ignored her, looking to the time. They had an hour to get there before it started so Cloud picked up their dishes and went to the kitchen. Tifa wasn't going to leave it there though.

After a little over two months together, Tifa had caught on they were dating for real. She noticed from how Cloud smiled more, how he actually wanted to go to work. He was more willing to go out and party, though Sephiroth was always behind him.

"Have you guys already did it?"

Cloud tried not to blush as he cleaned the dishes, clearing his throat.

"I think the red head will be there." Tifa brightened, her previous question forgotten. She had met the red head at the club where Cloud first met Sephiroth, and she had been yearning to meet him again. She was always talking about him to Yuffie or Cloud, and even asked Cloud if he had seen him. Cloud hoped this man didn't break her heart.

"Are you sure?" Tifa asked, Cloud nodding as he put the dishes to dry.

"He and Sephiroth work together. You might even be able to talk to him." Tifa ran into Cloud's room, looking through his closet for the clothes she left here for emergencies. Cloud got ready himself, wanting to look good for Sephiroth.

Tifa put on a pair of tight dark jeans and a shirt a few sizes too small, pulling on some sandals before running to the bathroom. Cloud took out his suitcase, putting on the shirt he wore on their first date. He put on a pair of dark jeans before putting on a pair of combat boots. He switched the loose jeans for something tighter, looking over his body.

 _"You're ugly. What makes you think he wants to see you?"_

Cloud frowned, walking up to his full body mirror. No, he wasn't ugly. His face was glowing; his hair was the perfect bed head that made him look sexy. Being seen in a magazine still made him anxious, but there were never any comments saying he was ugly. In fact, they had a survey to see who would go out with him. Eighty four percent of the people who took the survey said yes. Cloud was feeling more than confident.

His depression wasn't taking over his life anymore. With Sephiroth's help, he was getting over his past. After what Tifa just told him, he could almost laugh it off. Aerith was ruining somebody's life, but he was tired of it being his. He wanted to see new things, do new things, and eat new things. He wanted to be happy and he would damn well fight for it.

Cloud smiled at his reflection, turning away from the mirror to brush his teeth. Tifa was straightening her hair, rushing through it even though they had time. Cloud took his phone from his pocket when it vibrated, opening it to see he had a text from Sephiroth.

"Clou, I sent a limo. It should be there now." Cloud smiled at the use of the nickname Sephiroth came up with, closing his phone before giving himself another once over.

"Are you done?" He asked Tifa, the woman giving herself a quick once over before rushing to the door. She slowed down though, taking in a deep breath as she tried to calm her jittery nerves. Cloud led her downstairs to where the limo was, Tifa shocked at the level of care Sephiroth showed Cloud. When Cloud opened the door, he saw a bouquet of roses. He crawled in quickly to grab them, his eyes wide with disbelief as he read the card.

'When you get to the shoot, wait in the back for me. I got a surprise for you.' Cloud's heart started pounding, the roses a big enough surprise for him. Tifa watched her friend swoon with a smile, her hands shaking as she hoped to Gaia the man was there. The limo pulled off, Cloud smelling the roses as he tried not to have a heart attack.

Out of all the people he dated, never had he been so anxious to see his lover. He was sure it was just the blues of a relationship, but Cloud wanted to be stripped and ravished every time he saw Sephiroth. Sometimes it happened, sometimes it didn't. Cloud knew sex wasn't everything in a relationship, but he couldn't help wanting the man after all the people he met kept bringing him down. Sephiroth was the first man to bring him up.

When they got there, Tifa's face was pulled into a look of anxiety. Cloud soothed her nerves before getting out, Tifa following him. Cloud led Tifa inside after thanking the driver; a man giving them passes to go inside. Cloud went around with Tifa, looking for her guy. When they didn't find them, Tifa's heart sank.

"Excuse me?" Tifa felt shivers go up her back when she heard the voice. She turned around while Cloud watched Sephiroth do his photo shoot, her eyes widening when she saw the red head. If she recalled, his name was Genesis, and Tifa was willing to let this man take her right then and there.

"Hi, I've been looking for you. I was going to give you my number, but you left before I could." Tifa couldn't say anything, Cloud turning around when he felt Tifa hit him. He looked up, raising an eyebrow when he saw the red head. Cloud looked to Tifa, seeing her moment of shock.

Cloud smiled, already knowing how shocking it was to see one of these men track you down.

They were desired by the God's.

That was enough to leave anyone speechless.

"Tifa, I'm gonna go." Cloud went to leave to go to the back, able to see it by a sign that literally had Sephiroth's name written all over it. Tifa wasn't sure what to say, Cloud looking to the red head.

"Just give her a moment, she speaks." Tifa blushed red at that, Cloud jogging away before she could beat him up. What he said sparked a conversation though, Cloud glad his friend might actually find somebody she liked. Cloud went into Sephiroth's dressing room, looking around at everything there. He saw a pile of makeup, wondering if the man used all of that every time he did a shoot. A brush full of hair was there as well, along with a bottle of lube. Cloud tried not to choke, turning away and walking over to the couch. He sat down, sinking into the cushions.

He wanted this couch.

The door opened suddenly, Cloud looking up to see Sephiroth walk in. Sephiroth noticed him off the bat, a smile coming to his lips as he closed the door behind himself.

"Hey, get the roses?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud nodding as he placed the roses down. Sephiroth came straight over, leaning down and kissing Cloud's lips. Cloud wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's neck, closing his eyes as he and Sephiroth fought to devour each other. Cloud gasped when he was pushed down, Sephiroth getting over him. Cloud missed the feeling of this mans body on his own, goose bumps running rampant all over his body.

He was happy just like this.

Sephiroth pulled away from the kiss, spreading pecks all over Cloud's face. Cloud chuckled, grabbing Sephiroth's face to give him a solid kiss. Cloud sighed happily; surprised he was so lost with this man. Cloud pulled away from the kiss, breathing deeply as he took in the man's scent.

"I have another shoot in an hour. Do you wanna?" Cloud's eyes widened slightly, nodding shyly. Sephiroth started to tear off Cloud's clothes, Cloud trying not to scream in utter shock. Sephiroth stripped down from his uniform, tired of the skintight thing. He grabbed the lube, kissing Cloud as he spread some lube on his fingers.

"Will they hear us?" Cloud asked between kisses, holding back his gasp when Sephiroth pushed in a finger. Sephiroth sucked on Cloud's neck, giving him a dark hickey.

"Yeah, just be quiet. You can do that, right baby?" Cloud nearly felt all his blood rush to his groin when Sephiroth called him baby, Cloud nodding as Sephiroth pushed in another finger. Cloud bit his tongue as he tried not to make any noise, a small moan escaping when Sephiroth touched his prostate. Sephiroth hushed him even though he kept playing with it, Cloud's thighs tightening against him as he tried not to moan out loud.

"Seph stop," Cloud whispered breathlessly, about to cum from the prostate stimulation alone. Sephiroth pulled his fingers out, getting up so Cloud could get on his hands and knees. Cloud was shaking as he got ready for what was to come, his lips parting as Sephiroth pushed inside. Cloud pushed back a little, Sephiroth pushing in roughly. Cloud bit back his moan, shaking as he started to feel sweat drip down his temple. Sephiroth built up a rhythm, the start of it the opposite of their usual hard fuck.

It was almost sweet in a way, Sephiroth massaging Cloud's insides since they had skipped a couple nights without sex. A knock on the door made Cloud want to scream in horror, his eyes snapping open. Sephiroth didn't pull out though; going faster but making sure the slap of skin against skin wasn't too loud.

"Sephiroth, put on the soldier original uniform." Cloud went to move away but Sephiroth grabbed his shoulder, holding him in place. Cloud tried not to whimper, a shock going up his spine when Sephiroth tapped his prostate. Cloud looked to the door, hoping to the gods it was locked.

"Okay," Sephiroth replied, Cloud putting a hand over his mouth when a small moan escaped. Cloud closed his eyes, wondering why he even agreed to this. Cloud gasped when Sephiroth pulled him up, sitting him in his lap. Cloud shook his head, but even so he went onto the ball of his feet to ride Sephiroth. Sephiroth grabbed his thighs, spreading them before grabbing Cloud's member. Cloud parted his lips in pleasure, sinking all the way down onto Sephiroth's member. The feeling of being full made him drool, Cloud rolling his hips as he tried to cum as fast as he could. Sephiroth started to stroke him, Cloud pinching his nipples as he rode on his high of fear and ecstasy.

"Is this good baby?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud nodding his head with a small whimper as he rode Sephiroth's member. Sephiroth bit the back of his neck, Cloud's thighs starting to shake. Sephiroth grabbed Clothes thighs, lifting him up but not letting his member fall out. Cloud squeezed around Sephiroth's member, Sephiroth's member pulsing when he almost came.

Cloud gasped when he was moved over the couch headrest, Sephiroth taking him harder than before. Cloud put a hand over his mouth, small muffled whimpers escaping his throat. Cloud heard the slap of skin against skin clear as day, his fear intensifying. It only added to his high though, his skin becoming more sensitive, his senses intensifying.

"Seph I'm gonna cum," Cloud moaned softly, reaching a hand down to stroke himself to completion. Sephiroth had been holding himself off for a while, the situation exciting him more than usual. Cloud bit the couch when he came, Sephiroth thrusting a few more times before cumming. They both panted heavily, Sephiroth pulling out and catching the cum that poured out. Sephiroth took Cloud to his personal bathroom, the two cleaning up.

A rag was used to clean the cum stain on the couch and febreeze was sprayed, covering some of the scent. Cloud's legs were shaking as Sephiroth laid him on the clean part of the couch, slow kisses exchanged. Cloud looked to Sephiroth when he pulled away from the kiss, his cat like eyes looking deep into Cloud's.

"I love you Cloud."

Cloud froze. He didn't know how to respond, his eyes widening as his words got stuck in his mouth. Sephiroth hugged him, kissing Cloud's neck.

"You don't have to say it back. I know it's too soon, but I just want you to know I love you." Cloud's eyes teared up, the last of his past chased away. Sephiroth was in love with him. Cloud didn't have to think it was a fluke, didn't have to think if he would hurt him. Sephiroth, after only knowing him two and half moths, loved him. Loved him for who he was in the beginning, and the person he was becoming now.

Cloud didn't know if he was ready to say those words, but just knowing how Sephiroth felt made him happy.

"I'll love you Cloud, even when you can't love yourself." Cloud felt tears fall, his arms wrapping around Sephiroth's waist.

"Then love me until I do." Cloud's voice almost broke when he said it, Sephiroth holding him tighter.

"I desire you, Sephiroth. I adore you so much." Sephiroth silenced Cloud with kisses, just glad he wasn't rejected. He knew Cloud was just starting to get over a fucked up relationship. He knew he wouldn't get those words back on the first try. But one day he knew Cloud would whisper those words back. And one day, they would say it to each other every day.

"Move in with me." Cloud looked to Sephiroth with a raised eyebrow, wondering if that was even possible. It most likely was, but how would Cloud get to work everyday?

"I'll make you breakfast every morning, I'll ravish you till you fall asleep at night. I'll make sure your never sad." Cloud was tempted to say yes, but he knew it would be too much for him.

"How about I sleep over this weekend? I'll be off till Tuesday." Sephiroth nearly jumped at the idea, looking t the clock.

Time went by too fast.

He got ready for his next shoot as Cloud put on his clothes, the two leaving the room.

"Hey, Cloud right?" Cloud turned around, Sephiroth doing the same. Cloud nodded, the photographer putting a hand on his hip.

"How would you like to be in this shoot?" After a long minute of Cloud trying to refuse and Sephiroth's silence, Cloud was convinced to do the shoot with Sephiroth. Cloud's hair and make up was done, but he fought to keep his current outfit on.

He was pulled up next to Sephiroth, the two put back to back. They posed like bad boys, their hands linked together out of habit. They took a million pictures with different poses, Cloud almost screaming in embarrassment when Sephiroth gave him another hickey in one. His hand tried to go down his pants, Cloud making a noise similar to a dog's chew toy. Cloud thought he would die as Sephiroth became more touchy with each photo until the photographer separated them, telling Sephiroth that this was a photo shoot, not a fuckfest.

Cloud turned as red a crayon.

When that ended, Cloud went to find Tifa; Sephiroth in heel since he was done with his photo shoots for the day. He couldn't find her though, Cloud wondering if she left. He passed by the employee bathroom, stopping when he heard a moan.

Well that was fast.

"She'll hitch a ride with Genesis," Sephiroth told him, dragging the eavesdropping Cloud away. They went to see a movie before they went to Cloud's apartment, Sephiroth finishing what he started at the photo shoot. They laid in Cloud's bed naked, both too tired to do anything else.

"I remember when we first met. You wanted to kill me." Cloud chuckled, thinking back to that time. If he had known about the giant teddy bear Sephiroth was, it would have lessened his bad boy vibe.

"You're still an asshole," Cloud told him, Sephiroth grunting but not denying it. Cloud smiled, closing his eyes. He opened his eyes, looking to Sephiroth.

"What was my surprise?" Cloud asked, Sephiroth smirking as he ran a hand through Cloud's hair.

"The photo shoot we did together. I had to bribe the photographer to get you in." Cloud smiled.

Today had been a good day.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

When Cloud woke up, he saw the sun. He wasn't sure of the last time he saw the sun, but at that moment it was bright. Cloud sat up, looking to the window and seeing the colors of the planted tree's outside. His curtains were red and set a red shade all over his room. Cloud looked down to his sheets, the white sheets stained lightly with food or a drink he had brought in.

This was the first time Cloud had ever seen this.

He had spent so long in a world of black and white, of not seeing the sun's brightness. He wasn't sure if it wasn't out yesterday, but he knew right then it was. Cloud took in a breath and closed his eyes, feeling his depression's hold no longer suffocated him. It would always whisper in his ear and he knew that. But for once he was okay with that. It was no longer a hiss but a gentle breeze, Cloud releasing his breath before opening his eyes.

He looked to the side of himself, seeing Sephiroth lying there next to him. The natural beauty was present in his sleep, but now he looked more human. His lips were parted and a small trail of drool had dried on his cheek. His face had indents from sleeping on his side, and his hair was pulled into a messy bun that creased his natural straight hair.

Cloud had never recognized such detail on his lovers face. He had always seen him in color, but distorted. Cloud could even see his pores, and that almost made him want to cry. After four months together, Cloud could see.

Cloud kissed Sephiroth's chapped lips, a heavy arm thrown over his lap. Cloud smiled when he was greeted with a warm tongue, morning breath forgotten for the moment. Cloud chuckled when he was pulled over Sephiroth's body, the kiss ended with a soft snore. Cloud snuggled against Sephiroth, his eyes staring at the brightness just behind his curtains.

He knew Sephiroth had loved him at first sight, but for Cloud… He didn't love him then, but to think about him now made his heart hurt. It made his mind explode and his body tingle every time he touched him. Cloud never wanted to be away from him sometimes, and it drove Sephiroth insane. Cloud could hardly care sometimes, but he couldn't hold back anymore. Sephiroth had smashed all of his walls, without even bothering to knock first.

Cloud loved this man.

He loved Sephiroth for being the overbearing asshole that gave him everything when he had nothing. For keeping the promise Cloud had made, for looking for him when everybody else tried to lose him. Cloud sat up on Sephiroth's lap, two morning crusted eyes opening to look up at him.

"I love you, Sephiroth."

Cloud gasped when he was turned over onto his back, kisses planted all over his face. Cloud chuckled and grabbed Sephiroth's face, kissing his lips. Cloud looked up to Sephiroth when he pulled away, cat like eyes staring back at him. Cloud felt his heart tighten, his hand snapping the rubber band in Sephiroth's hair. His hair fell over them like a curtain, hiding their faces from the outside world.

"Thank you for loving me when I couldn't love myself." Sephiroth smiled softly, his face brightening slightly with a pinkish hue. Sephiroth was blushing, and Cloud was the first to see it.

"I'll always love you. Even if this ends." Cloud kissed Sephiroth, his skin tingling when he ran his fingers down his torso. Sephiroth slid his fingers over Cloud's morning erection, Cloud pulling away from the kiss to see Sephiroth suddenly shot in the head.

Cloud bolted awake with a shout, feeling for Sephiroth's body. It was dark and Cloud couldn't see anything, his body struggling slightly when he felt arms wrap around his body.

"Cloud it was just a nightmare," Sephiroth whispered in his ear, Cloud turning in the embrace to hold the alive man. Cloud panted as he held onto him, his heart screaming in his chest.

What if Cloud never got to see Sephiroth again? What if he was sent into combat, and while Cloud wallowed in his self pity he died.

What if Sephiroth never heard him say I love you?

Cloud pulled away from Sephiroth's embrace, panting softly as Sephiroth turned the light on. Cloud pulled up the blanket, covering his shivering body. Cloud looked to Sephiroth, his throat suddenly dry. Outside of his dream, did he love this man?

Cloud knew the feelings in his dream were as real as they were now, but he wasn't sure…

He wasn't sure…

Cloud shook his head, pushing back his fears. The last time he gave his heart to a person, it ended in misery. But right then, Cloud was willing to give it one more time.

He looked to the window of the hotel, the smell of salt and sand soothing his aching nerves. Sephiroth had taken him to Costa Del Sol because he had a shoot here, after Cloud basically begged Tifa to let him off. It would be their fifth month anniversary together, and Cloud was probably the happiest he could be.

His depression no longer bothered him as much, and he no longer let it drag him down so hard. Being with Sephiroth had gave him a reason to be happy.

"Cloud what is it?" Sephiroth asked, obvious worry in his eyes. Cloud looked up to the larger man, swallowing thickly as he tried to say those small three words.

"Seph, I…"

Cloud looked away, taking in a deep breath. This shouldn't be so hard, and Cloud knew it. Cloud looked back to Sephiroth and clenched his fists. He wouldn't let his fears hold him back. He was done being held back.

"I love you! There I said it." Cloud threw the blanket over his head, his face burning hot as he tried to calm his rapidly beating heart.

"Do you mean it or are you just saying it?" Cloud lifted up the blanket, looking to Sephiroth who had a frown on his face. Cloud looked away from him, Sephiroth grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at him.

"Do you mean it? I don't need your pity Cloud." Cloud was taken aback from the Sephiroth's sudden change in demeanor. Cloud swallowed thickly, unsure of how to say it.

"Seph, I love you. I love you because you loved me when I couldn't love myself. You broke down all my walls, and took me out of the dirt I dug myself in. You wouldn't give up on me when I did my hardest to push you away. You made me hate you, but now I see that hate had been admiration for being strong when I was weak." Cloud had no problem saying those words. They fell off his tongue like water, his heart calm as he stared into Sephiroth's eyes.

"You molested me more times than I can count, but there wasn't a time I didn't enjoy it. You were blunt and rude, but you never once lied to me. You fucked me into oblivion and now I'm addicted. Being away from you hurts, but being near you only makes me think of when you'll leave and never come back-" Cloud was cut off abruptly by a kiss, Sephiroth pushing him down onto the bed. Cloud wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's neck, gasping sharply when Sephiroth bit his lower lip.

"Cloud…" Cloud arched when Sephiroth pushed in a finger, the lube from last night stretched thin. Cloud opened his eyes as Sephiroth kissed his neck, Cloud a tad shocked when Sephiroth pulled his finger out and led himself in.

"Sorry, I can't wait," Sephiroth whispered into his ear, Cloud letting go of Sephiroth's neck to grab his ass. He spread his cheeks open, allowing Sephiroth better access. Sephiroth thrust in till he was fully sheathed, Cloud hissing from the pain inside. Sephiroth bit onto his neck, leaving a dark bruise there. Cloud grabbed Sephiroth's waist, his nails scratching down Sephiroth's back.

"Fuck me," Cloud whispered breathlessly, Sephiroth starting a slow rhythm. Cloud licked his lips, biting onto Sephiroth to give him a hickey. Sephiroth sped up his thrusts, pushing himself up by his arms so he could watch Cloud from above. Cloud was a sweating red mess, his hands holding onto the rail above his head. Sephiroth thrust in hard, Cloud's lips parting as he closed his eyes with a moan.

Sephiroth saw his blush increase before it lessened again, his adams apple bobbing slightly as he swallowed. Sephiroth wanted to always make Cloud feel this good. He knew Cloud had feelings for him, and it made his heart swell when he said he loved him. But Cloud wasn't the only one who had broken before. Sephiroth had been told he was loved before, and that same man had went behind his back to have an affair because Sephiroth wasn't prepared to have sex. Sephiroth had been broken until now.

Sephiroth needed to know he was loved, and Cloud killed all of his worries. Cloud loved Sephiroth and that made Sephiroth want to make love to him until he couldn't walk anymore. But at the same time he wanted to kiss him, to take him out on a million dates. To love him back just as hard.

"Seph I'm almost there," Cloud whimpered, Sephiroth leaning down and kissing Cloud's lips. Cloud always came early, but it always made the second orgasm last even longer. Sephiroth wanted for them to come together though, holding Cloud's morning erection at the base. Cloud whimpered, thrusting his hips against Sephiroth's thrusts so he would come faster. Sephiroth liked it when Cloud did this, increasing his thrusts strength so they would slam together.

Cloud started to cry out, before trying to stay quiet because the rooms weren't soundproofed. He couldn't now though, the stimulation against his prostate combined with Sephiroth holding off his orgasm making him go insane. Sephiroth had missed hearing Cloud's cries, but now was not the time for it.

"Shh baby," Sephiroth whispered against Cloud's ear, Cloud pulling him into a kiss. Sephiroth groaned softly, his member tingling when Cloud clenched around him.

"Let them hear," Cloud moaned into the kiss, Sephiroth not sure he wanted to hear about it later. His camera crew occupied a few of the rooms, along with Genesis and Angeal. His manager, Rufus Shinra was even here. Sephiroth was not sure he wanted them to hear what only he deserved to hear from Cloud. Sephiroth pulled out, Cloud whimpering for him to get back in. Sephiroth's member twitched at the sudden cold air, but he tried to ignore it.

Sephiroth pulled Cloud closer, lifting up Cloud's thigh and pushing it towards Cloud's stomach. Cloud played with his member, Sephiroth pushing back in and putting a hand over Cloud's mouth. Cloud's eyes widened slightly, Sephiroth starting a brutal pace. Cloud screamed behind his hand, his insides sore after only a few thrusts. Cloud thrust back as good as he could, his member leaking onto his stomach.

"Like that?" Sephiroth growled, Cloud almost blacking out when Sephiroth hit his prostate with more too much force. Cloud suddenly came, thrashing as he was taken in the most cruel but delicious way. Sephiroth didn't stop after he came though, Cloud starting to cry from over stimulation. He screamed in absolute pleasure and pain, Sephiroth closing his eyes as he tried to reach his own orgasm.

When he was just about to cum, Cloud clenched around him. Sephiroth stilled inside the blonde, pushing in all of the way and cumming hard. He pulled out and stroked himself, milking himself onto Cloud's body. Cloud got up and sucked Sephiroth dry, cum all over his body including his face.

Cloud pulled away from Sephiroth's member, falling onto the bed completely spent. Sephiroth fell down next to him, his body exhausted. He looked to the clock, groaning when he saw he had to get ready for the shoot in an hour. He rolled over onto Cloud, the blonde content beneath his weight. Sephiroth rolled off though, getting out of bed. Cloud watched him lazily, too happy at that moment to care about what time it was.

"We should start getting ready," Sephiroth grumbled, Cloud closing his eyes as he opted for sleep instead. Sephiroth let him rest, taking a shower and brushing his teeth and doing his hair in a sloppy bun. He went back out to the room, Cloud fast asleep. He put on a pair of sweats and a long shirt with some sneakers, heading down to the dining hall. He would see what they had before he called room service for Cloud.

"You two were pretty loud." Sephiroth ignored Genesis as he walked to the elevator, too happy to deal with the flirt of the company. He swore the gods were punishing him when he saw Rufus Shinra come to his side, the blonde looking a tad disturbed.

"If your gonna fuck, gag the boy. He woke up most of the building." Sephiroth highly doubted that, since Rufus Shinra's room was across from his own. Genesis had probably been listening in from the start, not that Sephiroth cared. Every sound Cloud made belonged to him.

"We had to postpone the shoot to one this afternoon. The waves came in to high," Rufus told him, Sephiroth almost prepared to dance from how happy he was to get some sleep. They entered the elevator when it opened, Sephiroth entering silently. Genesis and Rufus followed.

"The magazine with your pictures with your boyfriend sold out. We had to make three million more copies, which sold out as well. You two are making me a lot of money. Because of this, the news wants to interview you and your boyfriend. I suggest you take it." Sephiroth grunted, wondering how Cloud would feel about that.

"I'll speak to him about it," Sephiroth replied, Genesis smirking as he leaned against the elevator wall.

"Tell me, why did his friend not come this time?"


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

 ** _Author's note: My muse has given up on this story. This will probably be the last chapter. I'll probably do one shots in the future. Sorry to all my readers._**

Cloud woke up in a world of pain. He groaned softly as his ass burned with a vengeance, wondering why the hell he let Sephiroth fuck him dry. He rose up onto his elbows, his legs screaming for him not to stand. Cloud put his head on the bed, trying to build up his mental and physical strength to get up.

He managed to turn over.

Cloud tried not to cry out when his ass ached, not used to feeling such pain. Then again, Sephiroth had been ruthless in the end. Cloud rolled to the end of the bed, stretching his leg down to get a grip on the floor. He slowly pulled himself up, hissing when his entire body ached fiercely.

His first day on vacation and he already feared he wouldn't be able to walk to the elevator. He got up and grabbed the bed rail quickly, his sweat dropping when he felt something trickle down his thigh. He looked down, seeing he was covered in cum and bruises.

It looked like he had got raped, but what had happened earlier was anything but. Cloud felt his legs shake when he took a step with the bed rail as his cane, his body moving too soon after the event. It wasn't his first time being fucked by Sephiroth at his full strength, but Cloud was three times sorer since he took him dry.

He could barely take it heavily lubed.

Cloud took in a breath and released it in a hiss, letting go of the rail and limping heavily to the bathroom. He could barely walk with the limp, but he was determined to get into some hot water. He grabbed the door once he got there, moving to the sink as he tried to make it to the shower.

He managed to get into the shower with a bunch of hisses and failed attempts to actually spread his legs, the hot water soothing his aching body like a cold bottle of water on a hot summer day. Cloud leaned on his side against the wall, letting the water hit him as he just relaxed. He sighed softly, turning around so the water would hit his back and ass. He bit his lower lip, the pain lessening. He probably wouldn't be able to walk far distances for two days, but they would be here for a week.

He would give up those two days for some rest. He gasped when the curtain opened, Sephiroth standing there in all of his clothed glory. Cloud was almost tempted to hide himself, but he was in too much pain to care.

"Never fuck me dry again," Cloud grumbled, Sephiroth putting a hand on his ass with a small smirk.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked sweetly in an almost teasing manner, Cloud looking away as Sephiroth softly rubbed his ass cheeks. Cloud yelped and arched against the wall when Sephiroth slapped his ass, Cloud pushing him away. He suddenly realized he didn't feel the pain as much anymore, spreading his legs and not feeling any pain. The pain was more internal now, but only a small throb. Cloud didn't think a cure materia could be used for that, looking to Sephiroth as he wondered where he stored the materia.

"I called up room service, get out when you're ready cum face." Cloud blushed when he remembered seeing the cum on his face, putting his head beneath the spray and wiping vigorously. He cleaned off his body with the body wash he had brought, trying to clean himself of the evidence. When he thought he was clean and his rectal zone was no longer filled with Sephiroth's seed, Cloud got out of the shower.

He didn't care to dress but dried off, the curtains and window closed as the air conditioner was put on full blast. Cloud shivered softly, rushing to the clean sheets the cleaning lady put on when he showered. He snuggled under the blankets, pressing against Sephiroth who was watching TV on the wide screen that was pinned against the wall.

"Asshole," Cloud grumbled, snatching some of the bacon and munching happily. Sephiroth smirked, throwing his arm over Cloud's shoulders and pulling him closer. Cloud laid his head on Sephiroth's lap, watching as the larger man flipped through the channels.

"When's the shoot?" Cloud asked after a comfortable moment of silence, Sephiroth running his fingers through Cloud's damp hair.

"One. It was pushed back because the waves came in to high and got some of the equipment wet." Cloud looked to the clock, the time reading nine. Cloud snuggled even deeper into Sephiroth's lap, his cheek touching something hot and firm. Cloud froze, his eyes looking up to Sephiroth who was staring down at him. Cloud wasn't sure what to do, licking his lips when his lips felt chapped. What should he do?

Sephiroth looked back to the TV, Cloud rising up slightly but not moving far away. He undid Sephiroth's belt, suddenly feeling the urge to give his partner pleasure. Cloud didn't really like going down on anybody, but Sephiroth was a special case. Cloud undid his pants and pulled down the zipper, Sephiroth not wearing boxers.

Cloud reached into his pants and grabbed his member, pulling it out. He wasn't in the mood to fuck, since he just had his ass torn to shreds, but this was good enough for him. Cloud licked the head of Sephiroth's member, looking up to see his eyes were still focused on the TV. Cloud narrowed his eyes, licking the engorged head, Sephiroth's lip twitching slightly.

Cloud took the head into his mouth, sucking softly and letting a moan escape. Sephiroth put a hand on his head, his eyes closing for a second as he pushed him down farther. Cloud followed obediently, sucking harder to excite his lover. Sephiroth groaned softly, pushing him down all the way suddenly. Cloud gagged softly but relaxed his throat, Sephiroth loosening his hold on his head with a small gasp. Cloud swallowed around Sephiroth's member, closing his eyes as he just enjoyed it. He moved up slowly before going all the way back down, staying there for a sec as a naught thought got into his mind.

Sephiroth's eyes snapped open when Cloud's throat closed up around his member, his lips tightening around the base as he moaned. Sephiroth came into his mouth suddenly, his usual ability to hold it off not present. Cloud swallowed obediently, some of the cum falling down his chin when a ton poured out. Cloud pulled up, smiling like the cat that got the milk. Sephiroth tackled him down, licking and kissing his lips hungrily. Cloud had a feeling he was going to be limping again.

:::+:::

"How are you feeling?" Cloud shrugged as he looked to the camera crew on the beach, an ice cream cone held in his hand. His shirt was removed so he wouldn't burn up to death, his legs exposed as he wore short swimming shorts. The slim piece of clothing was the only thing that kept him for being fined for public indecency. Sephiroth found him sexy like this, his eyes looking over his lover like a predator.  
"I can feel you staring at me," Cloud told him, licking his ice cream and gasping when it fell on his chest. Sephiroth was there in a second, licking some off of Cloud's chest. A flash signaled a picture had been taken, Sephiroth moving away quickly and glaring at the camera man that had taken the picture.  
"Don't get personal in front of us. Unless you plan to fuck him for the camera." Cloud blushed a mad red before wiping off the dripping ice cream, getting up and walking over to the drink stand to get something to drink. Sephiroth was being more up front, and though Cloud loved it...  
His camera crew took pictures of everything.  
Cloud knew he was a grown man and shouldn't be nervous about stuff like this, but doing such personal things were meant for their alone time. Not for everybody to see. Cloud felt himself blush red, trying to figure out when he became so feminine.

He was a mercenary damn it!

"Cloud."

Cloud nearly melted at the sound of Sephiroth's voice tickle his ear, Cloud gasping when his hand was grabbed and he was pulled away from the drink stand. Sephiroth pulled him into a small hut, closing the door and locking it. Cloud had a feeling he knew what was about to happen, but at the same time he wasn't sure this was the place he wanted to do it.

"Seph, can you stop touching me out there?" Sephiroth looking to him with a raised eyebrow of confusion. Cloud took his embrace when he offered it, pressing his face against Sephiroth's chest.

"I don't want them to see how you touch me," Cloud whispered against his chest, Sephiroth sighing softly as he ran a hand through Cloud's hair. Sephiroth didn't want to tell Cloud that how he treated him was how he wanted to be treated. Sephiroth wanted to be touched, for Cloud to show everybody he was his, and his only.

Sephiroth guessed he would save that for a latter date, pulling Cloud's hair back so he would look up to him. Cloud gasped when he was kissed, Sephiroth pulling away when there was a knock on the door.

"We're not done yet so get out here." Sephiroth looked back to Cloud, giving him a small smile.

"You ready?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud shaking his head no. He knew that when he went out there, this would be the start of their relationship on full throttle. He was going to be noticed by the world, he was going to get hurt, and he was going to love. And he hoped that he and Sephiroth could last.

Five months wasn't that long, was it?


End file.
